Tales of the Village People
by rosebabykiss
Summary: Flowerbud Village seems darker then usual. Tossing and turning lost in thought during the middle of the night seems to be very common as the nights drag on.... Some romance too! Woot! It's an Update!
1. Pilot: I'm Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon!

Okay... I originally started this Fanfic on a HM: MM forum on a different site. I was bored tonight though, so I thought I'd post it here too! ... okay... what can I say about this... The first couple of episodes I really didn't like all that much so don't hate me if you don't like them. They get better though I promise.. at least I think so. This story will have characters from Flower Bud Village(Magical Melody) and Mineral Town (Friends of Mineral Town)but I don't want to say anything about them and give anything away.. So I'll just leave you to read, Oh and leave me a review! I love to see what people think might happen in the story and all that stuff! Seeing reviews make me feel happy inside! Oh and any helpful thoughts or ideas to make the story better even if it's just a way to say something to fix my grammer are always welcome! Okay I'll stop rambling now and let you enter the lives of.. The Village People... WHAHAHAHA... sorry.. just got caught up in the moment... I know.. I'm wierd..

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Pilot--- I'm leaving

* * *

Nina and Maria were listening to Gwen intentively. 

"Are you sure?" Maria giggled. Gwen just smiled.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Nina jumped up and down.

"Why is he moving here?" Maria was very curious and excited about the new guy coming to town.

"I don't know.. Bob didn't say.." Nina scoffed at the mention of his name.

"Why does Bob always tell you everything! He hardly ever speaks to any other girl in town!"

"That's because, Bob _'likes'_ Gwen." Maria and Nina giggled as Gwen made a face.

"I hope not, I mean... he's... nice..."

"Oh grow up, you've never gone out with anyone." Nina said sounding aggravated as she stomped her foot. Gwen blushed.

"Oh leave her alone. You're just jealous because you always have to get your information from Gwen instead of being the one to provide it." Nina crossed her arms as Maria rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... his name is Jack and he'll be here tomorrow... I bet he's cute." They all laughed and started talking about tomorrow.

* * *

Jack was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It was late but he just couldn't fall asleep. He was too lost in his thoughts. He was having second thoughts about what he was doing. Why did he agree? He sat up. Someone was knocking at the door. Not even wondering who it would be so late at night he got up walking through the almost packed boxes on the floor. When he finally unlocked the door and got it open he saw Gray standing there. 

"Gray... what are you doing here? Something wrong?"

"No." he said looking at the boxes in the house. "So... you're really going though with this? Leaving Mineral Town?" Jack looked at Gray... they had really become good friends this last year.

"Yeah... almost done packing everything. Zack and a guy named... uh.. Bob, I think is helping me move my stuff to Flower Bud Village tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow? You didn't even say you were _sure _you were leaving."

"Well I keep having second thoughts even now I--"

"You can never just make a decision can you?" Gray had a way of always pointing out someones faults.

* * *

Doug walked in the Inn and saw the three girls laughing in the corner. 

"And what, are you girls doing up this late at night?"

"Nothing.." Nina said in a singsong voice.

"Doug did you know that there's a new--"

"Yes I know and I don't want you girls bugging him when he gets here either."

"We were just going to give him a friendly welcome and maybe.. learn a little bit more about him." Nina said playfully.

"And that's the last thing he needs, you three.. he's been through enough, just let him relax and leave him alone."

"What do you mean he's been through enough?" Maria raised an eyebrow as the girls stared him down for information. Doug sighed.

" I have a brother in Mineral town and--"

"Ugh, tell us something we don't know."

"He was getting to that part!" Gwen snapped. Gwen and Nina glared at each other.

"Please continue." Maria said, glaring at Nina and Gwen before looking at him again.

"Well," Doug started, "My brother told me about this kid and what he had to go through this past year... and trust me, the last thing he needs is three giggly girls." Nina and Gwen gasped.. they could not believe Doug just called them _giggly_...

"What happened to him?" Maria asked.

"Tell us!" Nina begged already forgetting she was upset.

"No! I'm not going to tell you anything. Just leave this kid alone."

"Oh, Doug." Gwen didn't get to finish.

"No! Now I wish I didn't say anything! Just stop pestering me will ya? I'm going to bed..." He walked to the back room cursing at himself.

"He sure has been acting rude lately. What's up with him?" Nina asked.

"I don't know." Maria Started, "But we'll worry about him later, right now lets figure out how we'll get this new boy in town to talk to us."

"But Doug said--"

"Oh Gwen, you don't always have to do what you're told.. Now, come on. We only have til' tomorrow to think of something." They huddled closer discussing what they were going to do.

* * *

"But yeah," Gray went on, "It's probably best.. I'd feel weird living here too after what happened..." They fell silent. No one has ever gotten over what happened on Jack's farm and still had a hard time talking about it... 

"Sometimes," Jack said suddenly, " I can hear her playing in the pasture... Doctor says I'm just making myself believe that though. She's gone... and.. she's.. not coming back." Jack put his hand to his shirt feeling the shape of the locket underneath the fabric. He still felt responsible..

"There's nothing you could have done Jack." Jack turned around and picked up one of the last books on the shelf and threw it in the box. "I need to get out of here." He said feeling angry now.

"I have a cousin where you're moving... maybe I'll come by sometime." Jack felt bad. Gray really didn't have too many friends in town..

"You make this sound so bad.. I'm only an hour away."

"I know.. I'll let you finish packing..."Gray left sulking out the door. I just hope this knew town is quiet,Jack thought. Yeah, and everyone is happy... and...no drama.. and...He rolled his eyes at that thought. Quiet.. happy.. nothing ever works out that way. Well.. At least no town could be worse then Mineral Town... all these horrible feelings won't be there. Jack stared at the clock. In seven hours he'd be leaving Mineral Town... he wondered if he'd ever come back...

* * *

Little did Jack know that Flower Bud Village had it's own problems.. and he was coming in just as all the problems were starting to surface..

* * *

Pilot End 

This doesn't really give the story justice at all... I guess it's necessary though. Anyway as I mentioned earlier, I started this somewhere else so I already have about 22 episodes written out and I'm still writing! I don't know how fast I'll post them all up, I'm kind of lazy.. hehe.. ...shifty eyes... If you guys seem to like the story I'll post them up faster though.

Don't forget to Review YAY


	2. Episode 1: Just Break My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 1--- Just Break My Heart

* * *

"No Joe! I just... can't do it anymore!" 

"But Katie I--"

"No!" The tears she'd been holding back slowly started rolling down her face. "Please." You could hear the pleading in her voice now. "Please." She said again. Joe looked at her, not being able to see the tears that were disguised by the heavy rain falling down on them, but he had definitely heard the sadness in her voice. He looked up away from her gaze letting the rain fall on his face. The night was not going as he planned.

"So." He started, " Is that it then?"

She didn't say anything. He couldn't' believe this was happening. He didn't see it coming at all. He had been so wrapped up in making this night perfect it... made him oblivious to notice how depressed she's been. He looked at her, wondered if she knew his heart was breaking.

"Joe." she said.

The corner of his eyes burned, he blinked.

"Joe." she said again.

He looked away feeling irritated.

"Joe answer me!" she yelled with hurt in her voice.

"What Katie? What! What more could you possibly want from me? It, it feels like someones kicked me in the stomach and I.. I can't breathe. This night was suppose to be perfect, why did you have to go and ruin everything!"

She gave him a fierce look. Why did he have to be like that? She couldn't take it anymore.

"Get away from me Katie!"

"Joe!"

"What? That's what you wanted right?"

She was so sick of him, she turned and ran towards the moonlight cafe. He watched her run. He was so angry... he didn't even understand how this all started. He tried to remember, but he was too frustrated to think. He closed his eyes thinking how happy he should of been tonight. _wait_... he thought._ Katie_.. _I told her_.. he was just realizing what he had said.. _what did I do...?_

_

* * *

_

Light music was coming out of the radio.

"Oh, I love this song..."

"Yeah.." Dan was staring at Eve only half hearing what she's been saying for the past hour. He was trying his best but he couldn't even turn his gaze from her. He was in awe.

"Make sure the door is locked. We aren't opened tonight."

"Right Duke." Carl walked over to the door locking it. He walked back over to Duke who was wiping out a glass behind the counter.

"Hey Duke... I've been meaning to tell you about an idea I had for the cafe!" Duke rolled his eyes as Carl started talking. Duke looked over to Eve who was still talking to Dan. He smiled, Dan didn't look like himself at all... He kept smiling and nodding a lot though.

"So what do you think Duke?" Carl asked.

"Oh... Sounds good..."

"Great! Cause.. I have some more ideas too!" Duke learned to zone Carl out when he started talking about the cafe...

Someone was fumbling with the lock outside, that must be Katie he thought.

"Carl go open the door for her."

"So if you add just a 1/2 teaspoon less... wha?.. Oh, right." He walked over to the door and opened it. Katie was standing there puffy eyed and soaking wet.

"Katie.. are you--" She ran past him and ran to her room slamming the door. He saw that the lights didn't go on. He closed the cafe door and locked it again. Eve and Dan didn't really notice what happened but Duke looked worried.

* * *

"Katie!" Joe ran after her, he never remembered running so fast, "Katie!" he ran faster, the rain beating on his face. He could see the cafe, Katie must of just shut the door. He ran to the door banging as hard as he could.

* * *

Bang! 

Carl jumped away from the door.

* * *

"Katie open up! Open this door! Katie please!" He banged harder."Katie! I know you're in there! Open the door! Katie... Katie please." He hit the door once sliding down the side of it. He felt the burning in his eyes again but this time it wouldn't go away. He tasted tears. He stood up staring at the door.

* * *

Carl had just heard someone banging and yelling at the door.. not really able to make out what they were saying. 

"Well open the door, Carl." Duke said sounding annoyed. Carl looked back, everyone was watching him atthe door now.

"Er.. right..." He opened the door and saw Joe.

* * *

The door had opened slowly... Carl stood there staring at Joe. Joe looked at Carl and quickly turned away trying to dry his eyes with his drenched sleeve. 

"Joe are you..."

"I'm fine." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Carl, "Can I talk to Katie?" He felt something in his pocket.

"Well you could but she locked herself in her room... what happened Joe?" Carl wasn't one to bud into people's lives but for Joe and Katie he would have to make an exception. Joe was looking at the ground fumbling with what he had just remembered he had in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Carl's mouth dropped.

"You know it's funny..." Joe said still looking at the item. "I was ready..." Carl still just stared at Joe. He was never good at comforting and didn't know what to say.

"Uh... um.. Carl... could, could you give this to her? To... to Katie, I mean... and... and tell her that I'm sorry." He handed it to Carl and he took it. Carl looked at it half wondering where he got it. Especially around this time of year. He looked up at Joe who had his hands in his pockets again looking at the ground.

"Thanks Carl." He turned to leave. Carl looked at Katie's room, the lights were still off, he looked back at the item.

"Joe!" He ran into the rain and Joe turned around.

I'm sorry Joe. I, I just can't give this to her. I.. I... here..." He returned the item to him.

"I'm sorry." He said again and walked back to the cafe, closing the door behind him. Joe felt too depressed to be angry at Carl. It would just be too much energy. He simply just put the item back in his pocket and slowly walked home...

* * *

End Episode 1--- Just Break My Heart

* * *

There's the first episode! Don't forget to review :) 


	3. Episode 2: A Late Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

This Episode is short... heehee.. but good all the same :)

* * *

Tales of the Village People

Episode 2--- A Late Call

* * *

Joe was standing a few feet away from the workshop staring at it. He was still processing everything that had happened earlier. He thought of Katie and immediately put his hand in his pocket to feel what was hidden inside. He put his head down. How could tonight have gone so wrong? He walked in the shop and glanced at the clock. It was really late now. He walked past the counter into his and his brother's room. To his surprise he found Kurt wasn't there. He didn't mind though, he didn't feel like dealing with him. It was quiet in the workshop, the only sound was coming from the room where Woody was lightly snoring. Joe's thoughts were still loud enough though and he just couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

Alex was lying awake too that night but he was not alone. He looked at the other side of the bed where Liz had finally fallen asleep. He sat up and looked at her. She was very beautiful.. even as she slept. What was this hold she had over him? He got out of bed and went over to his desk.

"Come back..." Liz had said this very quietly. He turned around, she hadn't moved but he walked toward the bed. He watched her as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"You should really get your rest." He said.

"Always looking out for me aren't you." She sat up leaning toward him. He bent down and they shared a special moment. He loved kissing her.

"You know... I think I should be getting home... I don't want Nina getting worried..."

"Yeah..." Alex said putting his head down.Liz had still not told her daughter about their relationship.

"I'll get ready then." She smiled and got up and kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, after cleaning herself up a little bit, she left.

* * *

Joe was still tossing and turning. He just couldn't stop thinking of Katie. He glanced at the moon outside through the window.. it had finally stopped raining. Joe heard the bedroom door open but didn't look, he didn't want to talk to his brother.

Thump!

Joesat up and looked at the doorway. Kurt was on his knees holding his stomach and coughing.

"Kurt...? Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he let go of his stomach and looked at his hands, they were covered in something dark. He started coughing again but this time he coughed something up. Then, falling forward, he passed out. Joe sat there with his mouth open. "Woody!" He got up jumping over Kurt to go wake the carpenter up.

* * *

Alex was reading the psychology book the Doctor had sent him from Mineral Town... apparently the new farmer coming to town had a problem... Suddenly the door flew open. Woody and Joe were holding up Kurt who looked badly hurt.

"Wha- What happened?"

"I, I, he--" Joe started.

"Put him on the bed!" Alex yelled at them. Woody and Joe did as they were told and Alex stared at him, then looked at Woody and Joe. Joe started to say something but Alex prevented him.

"I need to work alone, get out of here!" He pushed them out the door locking it after them. Then ran to tend to Kurt.

* * *

End Episode 2--- A Late Call

* * *

Poor Kurt... I wonder what's wrong with him... Lol, j/k I know... Anyway it's still the beginning so don't give up on the story yet! It's gets a lot better... remember, I already have 22 episodes written out.. almost done with 23 :) So Review so I know you like it to give me a motive to post them up faster... Plus they make me feel happy inside...:) heehee... 


	4. Episode 3: A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Okay in this Episode Doctor mentions a show called _All My Sprites... _It's another fanfiction that was very popular on the HM: MM board I started this on. It had just about 3 seasons and then the writer got sick and stopped. :( ... Really depressing. Just felt like I should mention that...

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 3--- A New Home

* * *

"Is this the last box?" 

"Yeah... That's everything."

"Okay Jack, see you in Flower Bud Village..." Jack watched as Bob carried the last of his belongings away until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Jack? You all right?" He turned to see Zack standing there holding the last chicken that they didn't move yet.

"She's the last of your animals Jack, besides your horse, I'll go ahead and make sure her and everyone else is comfortable in your new home." Jack opened the door to his now empty house. There's no going back now...

"Jack." He turned and saw Gray.

"Come on over to the Inn before you go, some people are there that want to say goodbye." Jack nodded and they both left together heading toward the Inn. Gray turned to look at Jack before he opened the Mineral Town Inn and smiled. Jack took a step back. He hardly ever saw his friend smile and didn't think today, of all days, he would be smiling. Confused he watched Gray open the door and heard loud music.

"Jack!" Popuri had ran over to him pulling inside. The music got louder as he got in and saw that almost everyone he knew was there! This is just what I need! Jack thought, as Popuri pulled him towards the bar. I'll forget about everything and have a good time here before I leave. He took a drink of soda promising himself he'd have fun.

* * *

Gwen, Maria and Nina were watching Bob and another guy they didn't recognize unpacking boxes through the bushes a few feet away. 

"He's not our age.. and he's not cute either." Nina pouted.

"I'm not sure that's him.." Maria said.

"Then who is he?" Gwen asked questioningly.

"I don't know but I know how we can find out.."

"How?" Nina said getting excited.

"Well, all we have to do is have Gwen here shake her hips in front of Bob a little bit."

"No way Maria. I don't want him getting ideas."

"Yeah good idea but we all know Gwen is too inexperienced when it comes to boys. She'll never get what she wants from--" The side of Nina's face was red, Gwen just slapped her across the face.

"You little--" Nina didn't get to finish what she was going to say.

"Shut up Nina! Just watch me work Bob." She got up stalking over to the house changing into a sweet flirty girl by the time she got to the door.

"Hey Bob." Gwen said coolly trying her best to give off that she was attracted to him. Bob turned around blushing as he saw her.

"Hi Gwen." He said as he dropped the clock he was holding. Gwen gave him those eyes.

"Whose your friend?" She said as she started twirling her hair.

"Oh uh..." Bob was looking at the guy as if he never saw him before. Gwen rolled her eyes forgetting she was supposed to look interested.

"I'm Zack," the guy said as he started opening another box. "I'm helping Jack move in too.." He looked at Gwen. "Why don't you grab a box and help?" Gwen stopped twirling her hair and started asking questions.

"So his name is Jack? What does he look like? Where is he? Are you friends with him?..." She looked around. "Doesn't he want to decorate his own house?" Zack laughed and looked at her.

"He's probably on his way by now and I think Jack would just want all this stuff unpacked, he can always change where everything goes later.. yeah he's a good friend of mine. As for the last question.. you'll see when you meet him. Now, why don't you grab that box and help us boys out." He winked. Gwen blushed.. great she thought. Now I have to worry about this guy too.. She picked up the box and started helping them out.

* * *

Almost everyone had left the Inn now except for Gray who sat by the bar as the Doctor and Elli said their last goodbyes. 

"Now Jack," The doctor said putting his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"I know on the T.V. show , "All My Sprites" they make Alex seem like an under qualified doctor... but trust me, it's just the character he plays for the show. He was one of my students so I would know. So I'm telling you to go to him if you feel--"

"Thanks Doctor but, I'm fine and if any thing does happen," Jack continued before letting the Doctor interrupt, "I'll go to him right away." Doctor just smiled and walked out the door.

"Jack." Elli said taking his hands. "I can't believe you are really leaving.. who's going to stop by the clinic and make me feel all special now?... I'm going to miss you." He looked down at her.. what did she mean? Then suddenly, she gave him a little kiss on his cheek. She looked at him blushing. He was blushing too and had a shocked look on his face. Elli smiled and walked away leaving him stunned. Elli likes me? He started smiling.

"God Jack, you act as if no ones ever done that before." Jack started laughing as he looked at Gray.

"Elli never has." He was still touching his cheek.

"Well it's too late for her Jack, you're moving remember?" They walked out of the Inn, it was already dusk.

"Oh yeah.." Somehow unknowingly, Jack and Gray walked towards the path that led out of town. They both stopped looking down the path.

"I'll come visit." They were silent.

"Later Jack.." He watched as Gray walked away thinking about the going away party at the Inn. Everyone was there.. well almost. His hand subconsciously went to feel the locket hidden under his shirt... almost everyone. He knew for sure two people who had been absent... Stop thinking like this! He thought getting angry at himself. He whistled twice and the last remaining animal on his old farm came running. He got on his horse and started his Journey to Flower Bud Village.

* * *

"She's been in there a long time.." Nina said suddenly, her and Maria were still hiding in the bushes. 

"Nina why don't you go home? It's dark, Liz is probably worried."

"If she's home.."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked curiously.

"I don't know, but you're probably right. With my luck, this is the night she'll be home."

"I am right, I'll stay here and catch you up with everything tomorrow."

Nina got up and left waving. Shortly after Nina left Bob, Gwen and Zack came out of the house laughing as they all headed in the direction of the cafe. Finally, Maria thought. She stood up and snuck into Jack's house. Bob, Zack and Gwen really made it look nice. She got to work, going to his bookshelf and found what she was looking for. She took out his letters and started reading. Nothing interesting she concluded after awhile. She put them back and went to his desk opening a drawer.

"Oh.." She picked up the picture.

"What are you doing?" Startled, she turned around to see a boy standing in the doorway, she didn't even hear him come in.

"What are _you _doing?" She snapped at him.

"I live here!" He walked up to her grabbing the picture from her hands and shoved it back into the drawer.

"Do you make it a habit to go through people's things?"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Maria."

"Jack." He said looking at her, she looked familiar somehow. Maria was staring at him too. He's so pretty she thought... Nina and Gwen will be so jealous when they hear I got to see him first.

"Well nice meeting you Jack. I'll see you around town." As she walked out the door and he could hear her say, "Welcome to Flower Bud Village." In a very singsongsy voice. Jack went to the door and locked it. I hope everyone else isn't as rude as Maria.. Then he turned off the light and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

End of Episode 3--- A New Home

* * *

Finally we can start getting into the story! Jack's in the village and met Maria... sighs Oh Maria.. why are you so... oh well... Every story needs someone like her! Sorry if you're a little confused as to what's going on... Itwill start to make more sense... 

Anyway, Thank you for reviewing! I love reading them! I going to put up Episode 4 now too so read that one too and Review! YAY! Heehee...


	5. Episode 4: Problems in the Clinic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 4--- Problems in the Clinic

* * *

Joe was sitting on the ground leaning against the Clinic's wall. It has been a whole day since they had brought Kurt there and Alex still wouldn't tell him or Woody what was wrong, he couldn't even go inside to see his brother! It was hot... but Joe didn't really notice because his mind was exploding with thoughts of Katie and Kurt. He hit the ground with his fist.

* * *

Alex was talking to Liz through the Clinic's back window in whispered voices. 

"So... what's wrong with him?" Liz said staring at Alex, he looked tired and frustrated.

"I don't know! He keeps coughing up something and I keep thinking I finally made the bleeding stop but then it will start up again and I, I've tried everything... I don't know what to do!" Liz looked past him at Kurt lying on the bed.

"Is he sleeping?"

"I can't tell.. He hasn't opened his eyes or even made a sound since he got here..." Alex put his hand through his hair and yawned. He was exhausted.

"Do you want me to ask the Harvest Goddess to help you? I could go by the spring today." He thought for a moment.

"No. I can figure this out.. I don't need her help." Alex looked back at Kurt.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" He turned back and looked back at her.

"Uhh.. I'm going.. to.. write the a letter to the Doctor from Mineral Town! I bet he'd have a suggestion!"

"Well.. okay... You should really try to get some rest you know.." Alex laughed at her statement.

"You sound like me." Liz smiled smiled shrugging.

"I'm going to go... love you." They kissed lightly and she turned to leave. Suddenly she quickly turned around.

"Don't you think you should let Joe in on what's going on? He's been sitting in front of the clinic for a long time."

Alex looked frustrated again as he closed the window nodding and walked back over to Kurt.

* * *

"Joe!" He looked up. Maria was standing there with basket in her arm. 

"Going on a Picnic?" Joe said annoyed. She laughed.

"No silly. I heard Ann's father wasn't feeling well so I was going to bring him some cookies... of course.. saying hello to the new farmer in town on the way."

"Oh yeah.. I heard about him."

"His name is Jack." She sighed and looked in the direction of his farm. Suddenly she looked back at Joe.

"But what's wrong with you Joe? You need a cookie?" Joe eyed her. He learned a long time ago not to trust the Mayor's daughter.

"Did you bake them yourself?" She laughed again almost dropping the basket.

"Joe, you know I can't cook. I got them from Katie in the cafe... she seemed depressed." He cringed at the sound of her name. Thinking of her was bad enough.

"Do you know why she's depressed Joe?" He shrugged.

"Well shouldn't you go talk to her?"

"Maybe." He looked away from Maria and blinked. She was silent for a moment and then said,

"Why are you sitting by the clinic?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Alex."

"Well what do you want with Alex?"

"Maria! Babe, you don't really want to give Ann's father cookies that aren't fresh from the oven do you? I'm sure Katie," he paused cringing again, "Made them special for him."

"I don't think Michael would really care."

"Maria, please leave me alone. I really don't feel like talking to you right now." She glared at him.

"Fine." She quickly turned her head away from looking at him and stalked off. Thank The Harvest Goddess, Joe thought.

* * *

Alex finished writing his letter to the doctor and looked at Kurt, who was coughing again. He sighed as he went to the door and opened it. Joe was still sitting against the wall as he turned his head to look at him. 

"Joe.. Come in.. I have to talk to you."

* * *

End Episode 4--- Problems in the Clinic

* * *

What is going on? What's wrong with Kurt? Oh,NO! Stay tuned for the next episode! We're just starting to get into the story...! I'll update again later.. I need to work on episode 23... I'm almost done with it... heehee... Tell me what you think so far... just confused? Sorry... Well Review and I'll post the rest up faster! Thank you everyone who has reviewed I officially love you :) heehee... 


	6. Episode 5: You're a Bad Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Another short one... sorry.. they eventually get longer I promise.. :)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 5--- You're a Bad Liar

* * *

Jack was happy. He had just finished planting his crops and discovered he had great soil! He was going to have a great harvest this season. He had already finished his other chores for the day so he glanced around and admired his finished work. 

"Hello Jack." He turned and saw the girl he found in his house last night standing behind his fence.

"Maria, right?"

"Oh you remembered."

"Uh... yeah.." She looked at him while staring him up and down deciding he was even prettier in the sunlight.

"Did you want something?"

"Not really, I'm just on my way to Ann's, her father's not felling well, so I'm bringing him cookies... Want to come with me?"

"Well uh--"

"You're probably busy, right? Oh! What a cute puppy! What's his name?"

"Ben."

"Cute.. Tell you what Jack. Go to the cafe tonight. You need to introduce yourself to some people. Here," She tossed him a cookie, "you look like you need one. See you later Jacky boy." She left before Jack could say anything. Jack looked down at Ben. Guess I'm going to the cafe tonight he thought as he stuffed the cookie in his pocket.

* * *

Joe slammed the clinic's door on his way out. How could he not know what was wrong? What kind of a doctor couldn't even get a wound to stop bleeding! What could Kurt have possibly been doing for that to happen to him? He stopped. Wait, he thought. Terry would know.. Kurt's always hanging around with him. He ran, glancing at the tree's here and there while looking for him. I wonder if Doug will know where he is he thought as he ran towards the Inn. Bursting through the door and out of breath he yelled, "Doug do you know where Terry--" He stopped. Terry was sitting at the bar staring at him.

* * *

"Here," Maria said handing the basket to Ann. "These will make your dad feel better." 

"They're cookies...?"

"Yes, but they're made with the Harvest Goddess spring water."

"Really? Thank you..."

"No problem. Say hi to your Dad for me." You could hear the clinging of the bells on the door as she left the Junk Shop.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with him? You're always with him! Are you really trying to tell me of all the days you see him you just _coincidentally_ didn't see him on that day? The one day he got hurt!" Joe was yelling and had every ones full attention in the Inn. 

"Well I really haven't see much of him lately, he's been acting weird all week, haven't you noticed?" Joe thought. He had been so wrapped up in making that night with Katie perfect all week he didn't notice much of anything else...

"So.. So no one knows what Kurt did that day?" Gwen had been watching from the corner and suddenly spoke up.

"Well I saw Kurt with Katie that day, they were well... ohh.." Gwen stopped what she was saying looking at Joe's face remembering Katie telling her not to say anything to him.

"What! What was Katie doing with Kurt!"

"Oh um... they were... walking?" Joe's mind was racing and he didn't believe Gwen for one second, she had always been a bad liar.

"Ugh! How do you always know everything before me!"

"Shut up Nina!" Joe and Gwen yelled at her in unison.

"Joe! I.. I swear. Katie and Kurt weren't... they were just--" She broke off. Joe looked liked he was thinking horrible things.

"I'll kill him." Joe said suddenly. Did Kurt really take Katie away from him? Wait... Katie was just as bad as his brother.. I should be just as mad at her!

"That dirty little--" he didn't finish his sentence and instead ran out heading toward the cafe, he was going to have a little talk with Katie.. Gwen watched him run out the front door and she ran out the back, she had to warn Katie about Joe!

* * *

End Episode 5--- You're a Bad Liar

* * *

Yeah.. This is the Episode it starts to get better.. Well we are getting closer... heehee.. Review so I know what you guys think of it :) 


	7. Episode 6: Don't Lose Your Temper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

I didn't realize how short some of my episodes were... Oh well.. lol.

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 6--- Don't Lose Your Temper

* * *

Gwen was taking all the shortcuts she could think of so she could get to the Cafe before Joe. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to have mentioned Katie to him. Gwen hated running and couldn't believe how fast she was going. Before long though, she got tired. No where near the Cafe and she was already getting cramps. She pushed herself on, why did I even have to see them together anyway?

* * *

Joe was almost there. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there but he was almost there. He saw the Cafe and then with his blood bubbling with anger he tripped, cursing at himself as he got up.

* * *

Gwen finally got to the Cafe and had to jiggle the back door a couple of times before she could get it open. She ran while ducking under the tray Carl was holding and ran to Katie who was talking to Dan and Eve. Exhausted and out of breath she grabbed Katie by the shoulders, 

"Katie... Joe... he.."

"Gwen, How the Harvest Goddess did you get here before me!" Gwen let go of Katie.

"What are you doing here Gwen? If the whole thing you saw meant nothing, then Why! Are! You! Here!" Joe never felt so much anger. He picked up the vase of flowers off the table next to him and chucked it across the room, only missing Carl by inches before shattering.

"Joe! Get out of my Cafe!" Duke had come in from the backroom. No one could decide if they were more scared of Duke or of Joe.

"Don't you tell me what to do Duke!" I have to talk to Katie she--" He looked around. Where did she go? He heard a door shut. She must of locked herself in her room! He ran past the counter where Katie's room was with Duke, Gwen, Dan and Eve following close behind him. Everyone else in the Cafe was still sunned to what was going on.

"Katie!" Joe yelled her name as he kicked the door!

"Joe!"

"Not now Eve!"

"But you cracked her door!"

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Shut up!" He ran into the room barely missing Duke's grasp.

"Katie!" she wasn't there. The window was open and he ran to it. He could see her running in the distance. He went to follow her through the window but Dan and Duke had pulled him back and ended up pinning him to the floor. Joe struggled.

"Calm down Joe!" Dan yelled trying to hold him down. Joe kept struggling for a while but then finally stopped. Duke, Dan and Joe were all breathing heavy.

"Okay... I'm calm.. Get off of me." They all stood up, Joe glared at them while he angrily dusted off his sleeve.

"What's the matter with you Joe? I don't want you to ever come back into my cafe if that's how you are going to act." Duke had said this very quickly in a hushed cold voice. Joe didn't want to tell them his problems and he didn't say anything. He wanted to yell and scream and kick but forced himself to stay calm. The only thing he could think of to say without exploding was,

"Can I have a drink of water?" He said this though clenched teeth though. Eve grabbed the glass of water off Katie's desk and handed it to him. He took it and drank.

"I'm so sorry Joe."

"No Gwen it's--"He stopped. He couldn't breathe. His head felt like it was going to explode. He was falling and couldn't stop himself as he saw the room go dark and hit the floor.

* * *

End of Episode 6--- Don't Lose Your Temper

* * *

Ok.. Lol, everything will start to make a little more sense soon... but until I post more please review :) I'm wasn't joking when I said they make me feel happy inside lol. Plus I'll love you... hehee. 


	8. Episode 7: Brace Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

WOW! Thank you for the reviews! I love you!Hugs! This episode is short.. again... sorry.. heehee. I think you'll like it though.

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 7--- Brace Yourself

* * *

Jack was on his way towards the Junk shop with his town map in his hand. He had discovered his alarm clock wasn't working today and figured he'd get a new one before heading towards the cafe. He was thinking how someone must of dropped it in the move when he saw the shop. He put his map back in his rushack and walked towards it. He was about two feet away from the door when he heard it. A scream. He stepped back frightened... maybe they are just watching t.v... He got closer to the door and he heard it again. It was a long unnerving scream. He jumped back this time thinking he should run away. He almost turned to leave when he stopped. This was his chance, his chance to make up for the past. He heard the screaming again and he braced himself as he opened the door.

* * *

Maria got pushed out of the cafe with Carl, Ellen and Blue as well. She was mad. She knew Joe was angry and wanted to know why. Dan had come running out of the back room after everyone heard Gwen and Eve scream. He pushed everyone out of the cafe and then left the cafe himself. As he ran down the path Maria yelled out to him, 

"What happened!" The only thing Maria could hear Dan say though was something about Alex.

"What are all of you doing standing outside?" Maria turned and saw Nina walking towards them. She remembered how she didn't tell Nina about Jack yet and opened her mouth but then quickly closed it. Thinking of Jack she wondered where he was, he was supposed to meet her here! Angry she turned to go find him hearing Nina running after her.

* * *

Jack walked through the door and immediately regretted his decision. A girl with dangerously red hair was screaming and up against the wall. It looked as though an invisible person was shaking her and wouldn't stop. He ran to her as she fell to her knees, she looked up, he could see her eyes were filled with fear. 

"What's wrong?" Jack said kneeling down to her. The girl wasn't even acknowledging Jack's presence. Her eyes were wide, her pupils were big and she was looking right through him. Jack went to grab her but at the slightest touch she screamed and pinned herself back to the wall.

Thump!

Jack quickly turned around, sweat was forming on his head and hands. To his horror he saw a man laying on the ground blood slowly trickling from his ear. Jack felt hot and didn't know what to do. He ran out of the shop and down the path, he tripped, lost his balance and fell. Not even realizing he knocked Maria over as well.

* * *

End of Episode 7--- Brace Yourself

* * *

What's going on? AHHH! lol sorry I got caught up in the moment... I tend to do that. heehee. I think I'll put episode 8 up now too. This one was just too short lol. 

Thank you again for the reviews!hugs! They made me so happy :)


	9. Episode 8: To the Clinic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 8--- To the Clinic

* * *

"Ugh! Jack! What are you trying to do? Kill me? And where were you? You never came to meet meet me at the cafe!" She turned her head and crossed her arms. 

"I, I--" Jack couldn't think of anything to say. How could he explain what he just saw. Then a girl with bubblegum pink hair came running up.

"Nina! Why do you always have to follow me?" Maria extended up her arm and Nina helped her up. She crossed her arms again and glared at Jack.

"What's going on?" Nina asked excitedly.

"Shhh Nina! Jack's going to explain himself." Jack suddenly just started talking fast, not even thinking about what he was saying, he just said whatever came to mind.

"I, I went to the Junk Shop to get a new clock but this girl with red hair was going crazy and screaming and this other guy was bleeding and I have to tell the person that Doctor told me about who is the doctor here but I can't remember his name and I--" he was talking extremely fast and didn't even take a breath, but Maria understood him and interrupted.

"So what happened, is Ann okay?"

"I, I--" He started but didn't get to finish. Maria turned toward Nina and hurriedly said,

"Nina, go get Alex!" Nina stared at them but then nodded and ran towards the clinic.

"Now Jack, tell me exactly what you saw."

* * *

Dan had just finished telling Alex what happened with Joe and they started running down the path towards the cafe. Before they got to the cafe however they ran into Nina, who yelled at them saying, 

"Something's wrong with Ann and Michael!" They stared at her. Alex was looking back and forth to the cafe, to Nina and then toward the junk shop, he made a sound as he started to pull at his hair not knowing what to do first. Suddenly Bob walked up, he had just finished his day's work at the Blue Sky Ranch.

"You all okay?"

"Bob!" Alex said anxiously, "I need your help, please, you and Dan go with Nina and bring Ann and Michael to the Clinic, I'll get Duke to help with Joe." They all stared at him and Bob looked confused.

"Go!" Alex yelled at them as he ran into the Cafe.

"Well come on!" Nina said and they followed her to the Junk Shop.

* * *

Jack had finished explaining everything to Maria and they were standing outside the Junk Shop... where they could still hear Ann screaming. Jack and Maria quickly turned around when they heard footsteps and they saw Bob, Dan and Nina running up to them. They all stopped when they heard Ann scream. 

"What are we doing out here? Come on!" Dan yelled this as he and Bob ran inside.

"Go Jack!" Maria pushed him in after them. Bob went over to the screaming Ann and picked her up. She was struggling and still screaming but Bob was so large that it didn't bother him. He ran out carrying her to bring her to the Clinic.

"Hey! Come help me!" Jack went over to Dan who was propping up Michael... he looked lifeless.. he bent down and together they lifted him up and got him to the Clinic as fast as they could.

* * *

When Jack and Dan got to the Clinic all the beds were already taken so they were told to set Michael down on the couch. As soon as they set him down Alex yelled at them to leave except for Bob who was helping hold Ann down because she was still shaking. Alex had slammed the door in Jack's and Dan's face, stunned, they didn't move. After awhile Dan turned to Jack, 

"Who are you?" Jack explained who he was surprised he could still talk normally after what just happened. When he was done he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a cookie. He remembered Maria giving it to him earlier, hungry, he took a bite out of it. He felt sick and threw it on the ground.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah, it just tasted gross."

"Where did you get it?"

"Maria." Dan laughed.

"That's Why." Jack laughed with him.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Maria said as Nina and her walked up to them. They looked at her and laughed harder.

"You guys are sick! People are hurt!" They stopped and all four of them looked at the Clinic door. Could Alex really help everyone inside?

* * *

End of Episode 8--- To the Clinic

* * *

AHHHH! What's going on? You have any thoughts about what's going on? I'm curious to know what you think is happening... 


	10. Episode 9: In Need of Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Thank you soooo much for reviewing! hands out cookies yay! Oh yesterday I finished episode 23!... Just thought you'd like to know.. heehee! Anyways.. you're here to read right? Things are starting to get interesting... just starting...

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 9--- In Need of Help

* * *

Alex was in disbelief. What was going on... how could he handle all this by himself..? He sat down and put his head on his desk, he hadn't slept in 2 days and was exhausted. He fell asleep. 

"Alex? Alex wake up... Wake up... Alex.."

"Wha-" Alex woke up with a start and quickly turned in the direction of the person who woke him. When his eyes finally focused he saw Liz looking down on him.

"How long have I've been sleeping! How are they?" He ran past Liz and saw an older woman tending to Ann. Who seemed to have completely calmed down.

"Martha? What are you doing here?" Martha was one of his old teachers who taught him along side the Doctor.

"You can thank Liz. She came to Mineral town and got me last night. Alex, you are

in over your head here. You should have called for help when you couldn't figure out the problem with Kurt." Alex glanced at Liz and back at Martha feeling embarrassed. He didn't feel like a doctor... he wasn't one.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Kurt?"

"No... but by the time I got here Ann was showing all the same symptoms. She won't open her eyes, she doesn't make a sound... and she keeps coughing up something nasty... Thank the Harvest Goddess she isn't bleeding though. I've sent for more help Alex, we can't do this alone."

* * *

"Thanks for fixing the door Woody... I'm.. I'm sorry about Joe.. and Kurt too." Woody stood up and turned to Duke. He had just finished fixing Katie's door that Joe had broke from kicking it open. 

"It's the least I can do... Haven't heard from Katie huh?"

"No. She's been gone since last night."

"She'll be back."

"I know, I'm just worried. She's been acting weird lately and well..."

"Duke, could you get some soda out of the freezer?" Eve had walked over to them.

"Oh.. sure."

"I have to get going anyways and start working on a new building Alex's new nurse requested."

"He got a new nurse?" Eve said looking at Woody.

"Oh yeah," Woody's face turned very serious. "He needs all the help he can get. Look around you, people are getting sick left and right... who's going to be next? They don't even know what's wrong with them."

"They don't?" Eve sounded nervous.

"Well, Alex couldn't tell me what was wrong with Kurt.."

* * *

Martha had finished explaining about Gina and Dia who would be arriving soon and turned back to Kurt. 

"So what's wrong with Joe?"

"Oh.. I'm sure Joe will be fine." Alex was relieved to hear someone would be okay. He looked around and he suddenly got a sinking feeling... someone was missing.

"Where's Michael?" Suddenly Liz dropped the jar of herbs she was holding and Martha turned around to look at Alex.

"What?" Alex said anxiously.

"Ann's father... Michael... he's dead Alex."

"What?" He started feeling hot.

"There's nothing you could have done, he was dead before he was even brought here." Martha was trying to comfort him.

"What.. how...?"

"Bob is bringing him to Mineral Town as we speak... To be blessed by Carter."

"But I-" Alex leaned against the wall as he slowly slid down. He couldn't believe it. He had told Michael he would be okay... that he would get better... just four days ago...

* * *

End of Episode 9--- In Need of Help

* * *

Depressing ... poor Michael... why Michael? What did he ever do to anyone?... 

Well...I'm going to put up 10 and 11 right now too.


	11. Episode 10: Crops

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Okay... In this Episode... well you'll just have to read it... I promise it will make some more sense later on... oh and sorry for the shortness...

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 10--- Crops

* * *

That day in the Village was a sad one. Michael's death soon reached the ears of everyone there and since Bob was bringing the body to Mineral Town to be blessed... they would soon know too. Everyone was up and about talking about the scares of last night and of what was going on today. They were so busy and troubled that no one noticed. No one noticed someone was climbing the mountain that overlooked the village. No one noticed the happiness in their eyes as they fell. This person wanted to die but time stopped as a powerful force slowed them down and they lightly touched the ground. They got up as the time came back and their glazed look returned. 

"It's not time for that." A light voice only the person could hear was speaking.

"Come to me, I have something for you."

* * *

Jack woke up that morning stomach hurting. Ever since he got home last night he started feeling sick. He got up and went to his rushack taking one of the pills Doctor gave him a long time ago. He knew he wasn't suppose to take them anymore but... he figured it would be okay. He finished getting outside and glanced at his crops... he stopped. His crops were huge... He got closer, they were almost as tall as he was. 

"Jeez Jack, you're getting good at that." He turned and saw Gray hopping over his fence walking over to him.

"I hope you're all settled in, I thought maybe I could stay a couple days." Jack was still in awe about his crops.

"These aren't mine."

"What?"

"I only planted these yesterday!"

"...They grew.. fast?"

"What? No!" He went even closer and touched them. They were as hard as rocks. He ran inside and grabbed his sickle and swung at them. His sickle broke. He looked at Gray who's mouth dropped.

"What did you plant?"

"Not this." Theygot quiet...

"Gray... can you hear that?"

Gray got closer his head only centimeters away from Jack's crops and listened. He could hear something... and it was moving inside. Gray shook his head and turned away to see a girl with dark hair running down the path towards them.

"Who is that?" Jack turned from the crops.

"Oh, that's just Maria." She ran up to his fence.

"Yours too! Jack, everyone's in town are like that!"

"What?"

"It's true! But it's not just the crops, weeds and the grass in everyone's pastures! Jack, no one can let their animals graze! With this and what's happened to Michael, everyone in town is.. well... scared."

Jack turned and stared. It was true, the weeds, his pasture... everything.

"You didn't see that when you came in!" Jack shoved Gray who was still staring at Maria.

"No! Well.. yeah! But.. I just though they were, well... I don't know!" Jack looked back at Maria.

"What's wrong with Michael?" She put her head down.

"He's dead Jack.."

"What!"

"Apparently... he was dead before he was brought to the clinic... which means.. you and Dan..."

"Jack, didn't you come here to relax? What's going on here?"

"I, I don't know." He felt hot and his stomach started to hurt again. He looked around as his vison blurred. "I shouldn't have taken that pill."

"What? What pill?" Gray looked angry. "Did you take the ones Doctor gave you? You were suppose to give those back."

"Gray.. my stomach hurts.."

"Why did the doctor give him pills?"

"Well it's been nice meeting you Maria but I have to take care of this now." Gray pointed to Jack who was holding his stomach. Gray looked disgusted at the sight of him.

"What's wrong with him?" Maria asked. Gray didn't answer though, he had already closed Jack's door behind them before she was done asking. Maria crossed her arms. Who was Gray.. and what was going on?

* * *

End of Episode 10--- Crops

* * *

Okay.. now what's going on right? ... well.. you'll just have to wait and see.. 


	12. Episode 11: I Forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 11--- I Forgot

* * *

"Ow!" 

Joe had shot up in bed bumping heads with the girl who was leaning over him. He was seating as he looked down at the girl who was slowly getting back up from being knocked to the floor. Joe's mind was racing. Who was she? Where am I? He looked around the room.

"You're in the Clinic." The girl answered him as if she read his mind. Joe looked at her more closely being able to see her clearly now that she was standing up. She was amazingly gorgeous with dark hair and big emerald eyes. Just looking at her eased his mind which calmed him down.

"I'm Dia." She said gracefully. She walked over to the counter and started mixing something in a glass. Joe watched her and wondered how she made what she was doing seem fascinating.

"Here, drink this. You know, you're the first person to wake up. I'm sure Alex will be so happy!"

"Where is he?" He started drinking what she gave him.

"Oh he's outside talking with Gina and Martha to Woody about how they want the Sanatorium built."

"Who's--"

"They're his new nurses. I just go along with Gina everywhere because she takes care of me... she is my care taker... I wouldn't live without her..."

"... What wrong with you?"

"I'm just very weak... and sick.. all the time.." Joe loved hearing her voice and didn't want her to stop talking.

* * *

Jack was lying on his bed in agonizing pain. He was twisting and pulling on his sheets. 

"Jack! You have to take this!"

"No! No!" Gray was yelling something but his voice trailed off.

/\\/\\\\/\\\/\\/\\\\\/\\/\\

Suddenly Jack found himself in the kitchen with a knife in his hand.

"Jack what are you doing!" Gray had come through the door causing Jack to slice his hand. Jack started cursing.

"You fell asleep." Gray started saying. "I borrowed your horse and went to Mineral Town to get the other meds you use to take from Doctor and--" Gray looked around. "Where's Maria? I told her to keep her eye on you."

"I, I don't know! I can't remember anything! I remember lying on my bed and then.. but... I don't know.." Gray looked at him.

"You don't remember anything after that?"

"No! It's.. It's... like someone took a marker and blacked it out.." Gray took the pills he got from Doctor out of his pocket.

"You sound worse then when... after what happened on your farm.. when you--"

Maria came bursting through the door with Blue right behind her.

* * *

"What! Joe had the worst headache he ever had and Alex was yelling at him. 

"Yes Joe! And now people are blaming you for what happened to Kurt! Also for Katie's disappearance!"

"Alex will you please stop yelling! The kid's been though enough!" An older lady yelled at Alex. Joe was remembering what happened during the past couple of days and looked over at Kurt who was laying on the bed next to him. He felt angry and hot. He wanted to talk him and no ... he needed to find out what really happened between... he started getting annoyed and his mind quickly changed to wanting to yell and scream at his brother. Joe got up out of bed almost falling over feeling weak but then walked over to Kurt, he needed him to wake up. When Joe was close enough he punched him as hard as he could on his shoulder.

"I hate you!" He punched him again.

"Joe!" Everyone had turned their attention to Joe and Alex ran to him to try and hold him back.

"No! Let me go!" His eyes burned. He was sick of how everyone kept holding him back all the time.

"Joe you could kill him when he's like this!"

"Good! I hate him! He should die!"

"You'd kill your own brother?" Dia had spoke just loud enough to make Joe stop. He was scaring her.

"You don't understand! He and Katie.. they--" A thought just struck him. He was sure someone at the cafe would know what was really going on between Kurt and Katie. He ran out the door aching all over but pushed himself forward. He could hear Alex yelling something after him.

* * *

Gray was still trying to calm Maria down who went crazy after bursting through the door with Blue. 

"He was so scary! It was like he was possessed or something! I thought he was going to kill me and he had that_ horrible_ glazed look in his eyes!" She was crying into Gray's shoulder who just patted her on the back. He was never good at comforting. Blue, who Jack figured must be Gray's cousin, found out no one had tended to Jack's animals and went to do that. Jack just sat there watching Maria. Did he really do the things she said? He tried his best to remember but nothing came to him. He felt sick. Maria had stopped yelling now and was just sobbing silently still hiding her face into Gray's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Maria." She looked at him, her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack put his head down. He honestly didn't know, he's never done anything this bad before... he could only think of one thing that might have happened.

"It's kind of... personal." Gray had answered for him.

"Don't you think I deserve the right to know after what just happened to me?" She said angrily letting Gray go.

"Well... uh.. " She got up and made a loud sound, she was angry, scared, annoyed and not getting the answers she wanted. She slammed the door as she stalked out of the house.

* * *

End of Episode 11--- I Forgot

* * *

Ohhhhh! What do you think so far? Like it? Any thoughts about what's going on? Also Thank YOU so much to all the people who have reviewed :) I really, really love reading them! 


	13. Episode 12: A Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Thank you for the reviews:) I hope you enjoy this episode!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 12--- A Letter

* * *

Joe was exhausted. He was tired and his body never ached so much. He felt dizzy and didn't even realize that he was leaning against some of the weird crops that used to be weeds. He could see the Cafe in the distance and somehow looking at it gave him the strength to move forward. He walked towards it. 

"Joe!" He turned and squinted, he could see Alex coming towards him.

"Joe!" Joe tried to run but quickly went back to walking because of the pain. Amazingly enough, he still got to the cafe door before Alex got to him and he walked in. As he closed the door he saw that everyone inside was staring at him...

* * *

Bob had finished the task he had in Mineral Town to leave Michael's body with Carter at the church. He had to stay with Carter for long time after he brought him... he didn't think Carter would have made him stay that long and wished he didn't. He shivered, the idea that he had carried a dead body had still shaken him a little bit. 

"Excuse me!... Wait!" Bob turned to see a girl running towards him. "You're from the village right?"

"Oh... yeah.."

"What exactly is going on over there? Gray didn't really explain when he came to get Jack some pills from Doctor and--"

"Who are you?"

"Oh.. I'm Elli."

"Well.. I really don't think I'm the right person to ask Elli." She stared him down, contemplating whether or not to ask him to do something for her.

"...Could... Could you maybe do me a favor?" Bob thought for a moment.

"I guess so.. Yeah.."

"Could you give this letter to Jack for me? You know him right?" She pulled out a folded envelope from her pocket, it looked old. Bob took the letter.

"Well I haven't really been introduced.. but.. I know where he lives." Elli looked worried as she eyed the letter in Bob's hands.

"No.. Actually... I think I'll take it back.."

"Why? I'll get it to him alright." She started getting fidgety.

"No that's alright... Just give it back! It would be just too much for him.." Bob looked down at the panicking Elli and figured he should just give it back.

"Thank you anyway..." She turned and left. Bob half wondered what that whole thing was about but then shrugged it off as the thought of carrying Michael's dead body came back to his mind...

* * *

Alex was impatiently listening to Duke and Joe arguing. 

"Joe, would you just get of here!" Duke yelled.

"Would you _please_ just come back to the _Clinic_ Joe!" Alex angrily interrupted them and ended up not making the situation any better. Joe ignored him and continued his argument.

"I don't understand why no one can tell me what Kurt and Katie were doing together!"

"Joe, let me tell you something. I don't know! I don't care! And I don't want you coming back here anymore!" Duke yelled this back at him looking furious, the glass in his hand shattered.

"Joe! Let's _go_!"

"Shut up Alex!"

Suddenly a calm, flirty voice made everyone stop what they were doing.

"I'll tell you what they were doing Joe." Eve walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt was feeling sick, so she gave him some food made with the Harvest Goddess spring water..." What? Joe thought, that couldn't be everything to the story...

"So... but.. that can't be all... is it?" Joe started feeling dumb. Did he go crazy over nothing?

"Well... I don't know.. you'd have to ask Gwen that wouldn't you?" She looked away and Joe knew she must have been hiding something.

"Why can't you tell me?" Joe said feeling annoyed again.

"It's not my place.."

"Well good!" Alex interrupted. "Now you can come back to the Clinic with me! Just look at yourself Joe. You need--"

"I feel fine! I'm going to the Inn!"

"But Joe you--"

"Oh just let him go! It'll get him out of here!" Duke was speaking up again and before anyone could say anything else Joe stalked out of the cafe and headed towards the Inn hoping to finally get some answers from Gwen.

* * *

End of Episode 12--- A Letter

* * *

What is in that letter? What were Katie and Kurt doing? Guess you'll just have to wait and see... heehee! 


	14. Episode 13: I'm Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 13--- I'm Fine

* * *

Maria had been wondering around for hours... she didn't know what to do... too much stuff was going on around her that she couldn't explain and that drove her crazy. It was dark and the strange crops looked even scarier then during the day. She stopped walking and turned around. She could have sworn she heard someone behind her. She turned back around and walked a little faster. She stopped again. Someone had coughed. 

"Hel-Hello?" No answer. " Hello...?" She heard footsteps... someone was walking very slowly... suddenly Maria sighed, Joe had appeared out of the darkness.

"Ugh, you scared me. What are you..." She looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He was breathing heavy and looked tired... he coughed.

"Are you trying to get to the Clinic?"

"No. I said I'm fine. I... need to get to the Inn."

"Why?"

"To ask Gwen something."

"Well what do you want to ask her?"

"Something."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"That I'm not asking you."

"Ugh! Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just.. because."

"Why do you always do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"That!" Joe started coughing again. He looked as if he coughed any harder he would throw up. "Are you sure you are alright Joe?"

"Ye-yeah..."

"Well.. do you at least want me to come to the Inn with you?" Joe thought for a moment.

"I guess... if you want." Maria smiled and grabbed Joe's wrist pulling him towards the Inn.

* * *

Jack and Gray had been talking ever since Maria left. 

"How did you get that?" Gray's eyes widened as Jack pulled out the locket under his shirt.

"I.. I.. just sort of.. took it."

"You just took it."

"Well..."

"You stole it from a-"

"She wasn't using it anymore."

"Jack... you need to give that back, how long have you had it?"

"No. It's mine." He was stuffing it back under his shirt, his eyes burned.

"Jack you--"

"No." He blinked. Gray wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He couldn't even tell anyone without getting his friend in trouble. Jack never should have moved here.

"Uh.. I... saw Elli today... you know.. when I got that stuff for you." Jack looked at him.

"And..?"

"Well.. didn't really talk to her but.. I know she's worried about you.."

"Really?"

"Yeah... she wanted to come with me."

"But then why didn't--"

"Doctor said no... he wants you to go see Alex."

"Don't you think Alex has enough to worry about?"

"You promised Doctor though, remember?" Jack looked at the ceiling shaking his head.

"Fine. I'll go in the morning." They fell silent and then they both jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

End of Episode 13--- I'm Fine

* * *

Still searching for answers? What is going on? There is an explanation for everything... I'll tell you that... Guess you'll just have to wait though. heehee!

Review! Tell me what you think! I love reading them :)


	15. Episode 14: Love Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 14--- Love Issues

* * *

Elli had been sitting in the corner of the Mineral Town Inn for the past hour. She had a fight with Doctor earlier who annoyingly kept refusing to let her check on Jack in the Village. 

"Gray being there is enough Elli." That's all Doctor would say over and over again. Elli scrunched up her face as she crossed her arms.

"Elli..? You aren't normally out this late." Popuri had walked over to her glancing back at Cliff as she sat down.

"Aren't you still going out with Kai?" Popuri's face turned as pink as her hair.

"W-Well..." She lowered her voice. "Kai won't be back til next summer... and.. Cliff says he'll probably be leaving by the end of the year... he can't keep paying to stay in this Inn... he's getting low on money.." Elli stared at her is disbelief. "Don't look at me like that! If Cliff leaves then neither one will ever know... It's not like I'm hurting anyone.."

"What if he stays?"

"Well then I'll just have to break up with him before Kai comes back won't I?" Popuri glanced back at Cliff again who was now heading up the stairs and bit her her lip. Elli looked away annoyed trying to figure out how Jack handled going out with her as long as he did.

"So.." Popuri was trying to start a new conversation. "Have you heard from Jack?" She cringed as she remember the folded up letter in her pocket.

"No.. I.. have you?" She put her head down.

"Jack and I haven't really been too close ever since.. well..you know... his going away party was the first time I've hung out with him in a long time actually..." Elli had a thought.

"Hey.. do you remember if.. before that whole thing happened if... were they close?" Popuri suddenly had a big smile on her face and started laughing.

"Oh my gosh are you kidding? They were like best friends! She followed him everywhere... Hmph.. I hardly ever got him to myself.. You know.. she had a huge crush on him... he was good friends with Barley too." Popuri got lost in thought as Elli started pulling out the letter.

"I found this in her room..." Popuri looked down at the envelope in Elli's hands. It was old but the name Jack was neatly written in big letters on the front.

"What does it say?"

"I don't.. I don't know.. I never opened it and.. never had the nerve to give it to him.. and.. It's been so long now I..." Elli was quickly regretting showing Popuri this letter.

"Elli... we should open it.. and then we'll give it to him.. together.. yeah it will be easier that way.." Elli's face dropped. She didn't want to open Jack's letter. "We should read it first though you know... to make sure it's not too... heart breaking."

"NO! It's not ours to read." She started stuffing it back in her pocket but Popuri snatched it out of her hand and while looking down on it she said...

"How much could it really hurt to take a little peek?"

* * *

Joe couldn't sleep and had been laying awake all night. Maria, Gwen and Doug all forced him to go to bed. Doug even gave him the room for free. He wanted to go home after he didn't get his questions answered by Gwen, but no one would let him walk home by himself.. they said he didn't look too good. 

"I feel fine!" Joe yelled at the ceiling. He put his pillow over his head trying to drown out the loud voices of Maria and Gwen coming from downstairs. They had been arguing almost the whole time Joe was trying to talk to Gwen earlier and were still at it. Maria was mad because they had walked in on Gwen and some guy named Zack being a little.. intimate with each other. Joe didn't really care about that but apparently Doug wasn't too pleased either. Zack was apparently quite a few years older then Gwen. Joe turned on to his other side. He wasn't too sure what happened between Doug and Ray either. Shortly after they had walked into the Inn to talk to Gwen, Doug and Ray had burst through the door saying something about crops.. something chasing them... and.. crows? They didn't really get to explain because of the girls' loud argument and then Ray left before Maria even realized that he had even walked through the door. Maria and Ray had been avoiding each other for about 2 years... they would never admit to anyone why though..

"Would you both just calm down! Don't make me get your father down here Maria!" Joe laughed, he could hear Doug trying to shut them up. His mind wondered again and he found himself thinking of the beautiful girl he had met earlier that day.. Dia.. He looked at the ceiling. What are you doing? He hit himself.

_What about Katie? Huh? You love Katie!... But she doesn't love me.. S_he loves _him_...

_or... does she?_

He started to feel sick again and got up throwing the blanket off. He staggered over to the window coughing. The window was foggy and he cleared it with his hand. It was pitch black outside and he couldn't see a thing. He never remembered any other night looking so dark before. He tried to focus his eyes to see something.. anything.. then he suddenly saw something moving very quickly between all the little jagged trees..

_I don't remember all those trees being there... that's weird...

* * *

_

End of Episode 14--- Love Issues

* * *

What's the letter say? Lol, you'll just have to wait.. :) 

I absolutely LOVE all the reviews! ...Hugs... to all of you!


	16. Episode 15: Elli

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 15--- Elli

* * *

Jack was laying awake in his bed too that night. He could hear Gray and Blue talking. Blue was the one knocking on the door earlier and soon after he came in Jack started acting as if he was too tired and went to bed. He didn't really feel like being social at the moment. While he was listening to them talking Jack found that Gray and his cousin were actually very similar.. their voices were even similar. Jack turned over and felt the locket fall to the side of his chest. I wish I could find her... Jack had tried all last year but as always, was led to a dead end. He had come so close... He turned onto his stomach with his face in his pillow. 

"Come get a drink with me. He'll be fine, come on." Blue and Gray were talking in hushed voices.

"He shouldn't be alone though..."

"Gray, come on... He's sleeping.. We won't be gone long." Jack was listening quietly hoping they would leave. He wanted to be alone.

"Well.. I guess... but let's not be gone too long.. come on lets hurry up." Jack waited until they closed the door behind them to move. He sat up feeling angry.

"I can take care of myself!" He yelled as he stood up crossing his arms. He made a noise and threw his pillow across the room which accidentally hit Ben who ran out the doggy door whimpering. Jack didn't feel sick anymore and he needed to talk to someone who would understand him... he couldn't think of anyone though.. after a while he realized he really wanted to talk to Elli. He walked over to his desk trying to find something to write a letter with but quickly decided he wanted to go see her instead...

Gray probably wouldn't let me go though.. at least not until after I go to the clinic.. I'll just have to leave before he gets back then... yeah.. He walked to his dresser and started to get ready.

* * *

"Stop it!" Rick yelled for the third time. Elli snatched the still sealed envelope from Popuri's hands and finally stuffed it rightfully back in her pocket. 

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Why do you always insist on staying out late?" Rick had come in the middle of their argument and was now yelling at his sister which eventually had caused Cliff to come back down stairs.

"If you won't give it to him Elli... let me give it to him... He has the right to know about it.." Popuri's eyes burned with anger as she stared at Elli's pocket which contained the unopened letter.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rick said annoyed.

"I just can't.. I don't want to give it to him right now...and I don't want you to give it to him either." Elli felt like crying but was holding it back wishing she had never mentioned the letter to Popuri... of all people.

"Hello!" Rick was looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I'm going to tell him about it then... he deserves to know.. I'm leaving.. Don't wait up for me." She turned toward the door.

"Popuri!" Rick and Cliff had yelled in unison.

"Let me go with you.." Cliff said sounding unsure of what he was doing.

"Come home!" Rick yelled as his glasses fell off.

"I'm going!... Alone." She stalked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Where is she going?" Cliff said turning to Elli who was now terrified about what Jack would do when he found out. Rick was picking up his glasses cursing about his sister.

"Where is she going?" Cliff asked Elli again. Elli finally broke down, falling to the floor trying so hard to not let her tears fall too. It didn't work though as they soon hit the floor. What has she done?

* * *

End of Episode 15--- Elli

* * *

Ohh.. we are getting close to catching you guys up to all 23 episode that i have written so far.. I'm working on 24! yay! 

So what do think now? I love to hear your thoughts:)


	17. Episode 16: Don't Push Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 16--- Don't Push Me Away

* * *

Everyone in the cafe had already forgotten about what happened earlier that day with Joe. 

"You didn't see Katie today did you?" Duke questioned Dan as he walked through the door. He had been asking almost everyone who came in about his missing waitress. He went back to cleaning out a glass when Dan shook his head. Glancing around Dan saw Blue with some guy he didn't know.

"Hi Carl," He walked over to the counter where Carl was arranging pastries. "What's Blue doing here? He's usually not very.."

"Apparently that's his cousin." Dan looked back over to them.

"Oh... yeah... I guess I do see the resemblance."

"Yeah..." Carl said carefully examining his work. "You know I don't think I've ever seen Blue-"

"Talking?"

"Well.. I was going to say happy but-"

"Maybe his cousin should visit more often. He seems to be enjoying himself." Dan moved a pastry over about three centimeters to the right.

"Oh! That's perfect! Thank you Dan! You know you should really think about becoming-"

"Where's Eve?" Carl got quiet.

"She's uh.. in her room."

"Thanks." Dan smiled as he walked past the counter to her room. As he got closer he could hear voices.

"What happened then?" Eve had gasped. Someone was talking with lots of enthusiasm about what sounded like some horrible camping trip. Dan got a nervous feeling in his stomach. He walked back over to Carl who was now reading a cooking book.

"Who's in Eve's room with her?" Carl looked at him then back to his book.

"Oh.. um.. I think Basil stopped by."

"I thought she didn't like him."

"Well... she found him and his stories quite interesting today.." Dan shrugged and walked back to her room. It was quiet now. The door was slightly open so he peeked in. His heart sank. Eve and Basil were kissing. It was light and innocent but enough to make Dan feel like someone just punched him in the stomach. Eve broke it off blushing.

"So um.. what happened next?" Basil smiled as he continued to tell his story. Dan walked back down the hall not knowing what to feel like. Carl watched him as Dan sat down at the counter right in front of him.

"I think I'll have a soda."

* * *

Jack was irritated. He was kneeling on the floor holding his stomach. Why did this have to happen now? He's been trying to get out of the house for the past hour and got more agitated with every second worried that Gray would walk through the door any minute and stop him from leaving. He tried to stand up but yet again he fell back to his knees, his stomach aching with pain. He hit the floor with his fist. Why wasn't anything ever easy?

* * *

"I don't get it. I mean.. it's not like we ever... but why would she even hang out with me if she didn't like me?" Dan took another gulp of his soda. 

"Well Dan she-"

"Don't answer that!" Carl rolled his eyes and looked over at Gray and Blue who were now talking to Duke too. Suddenly he heard a crash. He looked back at Dan who had dropped his glass. Dan looked at Carl.

"Shhhh.." He said and started to laugh idiotically.

"Dan are you-"

"I know! Nina!"

"Nina?"

"Yeah! She can help me!"

"She can help you? ...How?"

"She helped me with Eve's birthday present last year and she's going to help me this year too!"

"But.. Eve's birthday isn't for-"

"I know-" Dan saw pink hair go by the window from outside. "Oh there she is now!" He ran out the door.

"Nina! Wait up!" She didn't turn around. He ran up to her and pulled her arm. "Nina wait!..." He started laughing when she turned around. "You aren't Nina." He was laughing very hard now.

"No... I'm not." He looked at her and started to realize how pretty she was.

"Well... who are you then?" She eyed him.

"..Popuri."

"And what are you doing here in the Village Popuri?"

"I'm... well actually, do you know Jack? I'm looking for him." Dan suddenly noticed how sad she looked.

"Oh... uh.. I think he lives right over there." He pointed in the direction of his house.

"Oh thank you!" She turned to leave.

"Uh.. wait.. uh.. I'm Dan!... Maybe I'll... see you around?" She turned around and flirtatiously replied.

"...Maybe you will." She waved as she turned down the path to Jack's house.

* * *

"Finally..." Jack said as he tossed his rushack over his shoulder. He was surprised that Gray wasn't back yet as he arranged his bed to look like he was still in it. 

"Why am I doing this? I feel like a kid running away from home." Suddenly Ben came back through the doggy door barking.

"Shhh! What do want?" Ben kept barking and started to growl at the door.

"Be quiet Ben! What? What's wrong?" Someone knocked on the door and Ben barked louder.

"Shhh!" Jack felt anxious. Who would be at his door this late at night? Ben growled at the door as he went to open it. His mouth dropped as he looked at the girl standing in the doorway and Ben ran to the other side of the room lightly growling.

"Popuri?.. wha-" Suddenly he was experiencing the tightest hug he's ever had.

"I've missed you so much Jack." She said muffled with her face in his chest. Jack was still taken aback from seeing her but before he knew it he was saying how he missed her too. His chest hurt as he started to relive all the memories with her and of that past year. He hugged her tighter. Soon she let go looking up at him.

"Does it still hurt? After all this time?" He nodded as he looked down at the ground. She walked past him towards the kitchen and with Ben growling Jack shooed him out of the house.

"That dog never liked me." He didn't say anything and she stared at him wondering how to say what she came here for. "Jack.. I know.. I mean... Elli found something!" He looked at her confused so she tried again.

"Jack.. Elli found a letter... to you... She found it in.. _her_ room... you know.. when Elli and Doctor cleaned that house."

"What?"

"Well.. we think it's from her but Elli won't let anyone open it!"

"What?"

"She's had it forever too! She just could never bring herself to give it to you! ...and didn't know if she should. I thought you should at least know about it though."

"I..." Jack felt overwhelmed and was going through every emotion imaginable. He was happy, nervous, confused and... angry. He sat down and Popuri put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jack.. please talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I know but-" His eyes burned.

"Jack, stop pushing me away..."

* * *

End of Episode 16--- Don't Push Me Away

* * *

I've finishedjust episode 24! YAY:) I'll get them all up here soon.. 


	18. Episode 17: Are They Real?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

I remember I had a lot of fun writing this episode :) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 17--- Are They Real?

* * *

Jack's heart was beating quickly, he felt uneasy. Popuri had fallen asleep next to him holding his hand. He eased his hand free from her grasp and wiped the cold sweat off from his forehead. Light was starting to creep into the house from outside. Why wasn't Gray back yet? He sat up in his bed and turned his head facing the rest of his room. Terror struck him as he froze in place... this couldn't be real. There was a little girl standing a couple feet from his bed watching him. He watched her in awe as her braids swayed back and forth. 

"That's mine." She said as she pointed at the locket hanging from his neck. He felt unnerved about what he was seeing and still couldn't bring himself to move.

"I really wanted to give that to my Mom. You can't stop looking for her Jack." Ben started to growl at the spot where the girl was standing and she looked at him.

"Hi Ben." Ben stopped and walked over to her. She smiled at him and he suddenly started barking excitedly and laid down next to her. She looked back at Jack.

"I know what you've been doing." Jack felt anxious as he finally built up the nerve to move.

"What do you mean?"

"I explained everything in my letter... You did get it right? Jack, it's very important that you got my letter."

"Uh.. no.. are you talking about the letter Popuri was telling me about?"

"Jack you have to make sure no one else reads it. You need to get it from her."

"She said Elli had-"

"Go get it from her! Jack.. I know.. I saw.. you don't really know how I died... _do_

you? You-"

"May." A voice from the other side of the room called out. Jack and May both turned and saw Barley standing in the corner. His voice always startled Jack whenever he heard it. "He needs to find out for himself."

"But I was just-"

"No May." She glared at her grandfather and glanced back at Jack then noticing Popuri sleeping next to him.

"You always liked her more then me didn't you?"

"No!... It was just.. different with her." His voice cracked.

"She's not even faithful. She's never been."

"That's not true." Jack said feeling aggravated.

"Jack she-"

"May. Leave him alone." Barley said critically. "Jack.. There is someone who can help you find her mother in this Village. But well.."

"Jack my letter."

"You have to find her mother."

"How are you guys here?" Jack didn't like the idea of talking to them, it just didn't feel right.

"You want me to leave? Why? Because you love her more then me?" She pointed at Popuri with disgust. Jack closed his eyes.

_Go away. Go away. Go away._

He opened his eyes to find May's face about an inch from his.

"Don't forget."

/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/

Jack shot up breathing heavy. It's okay.. it.. it wasn't real. His mind was racing as he got up and went to his dresser. He stared at himself in the mirror. He jumped suddenly when Ben brushed up against him. He glanced over to his bed where Popuri was still sleeping peacefully.

"Well that was real.." He looked down at Ben who started growling and he noticed a red ribbon laying on the floor. He froze. It was one of the ribbons that held May's braids together.

"No." Jack said shaking his head. "It was a dream.."

* * *

She hadn't eaten in hours. She walked towards the kitchen relieved that Michael had finally fallen asleep. She stopped as she noticed the basket of cookies Maria had left her. She opened the basket which revealed a heavenly fragrance. She picked one up and ate it... she had never felt so relaxed. Before she knew it she had ate every last one in the basket and was feeling extremely drowsy. Ann stared off at the wall. She couldn't tell but it seemed as if a dark entity was coming through the wall. She watched it as it made it's way to her father. It leaned downward close enough to kiss him but it didn't, it started to put pressure on his neck. Michael's body started shaking violently. It was killing him. 

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ann's scream made the dark presence turn quickly causing Michael to fall off the bed hitting his head. He was motionless as blood started to slowly trickle from his ear.

"Who are you?" Ann gasped with horror as she looked closer at the intruder. Suddenly she knew. It was the Harvest Goddess.

"You? But why? Did you kill my Daddy?" Tears started to roll down her face as the entity rushed over to her pinning her against the wall by her neck and started shaking her. Ann screamed and gasped for breath. She kicked and squirmed trying to get it off.

/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\

"Ann! Ann!" She had fallen off the bed and by the look of it punched Alex rather hard in the face. His cheek was already bruising.

"Ann you're awake!" He tried to help her up but she backed away.

"The Harvest Goddess killed my Dad."

* * *

End of Episode 17--- Are They Real?

* * *

So what do you think so far? Did you like the episode?I always love to read your reviews:) 


	19. Episode 18: Stairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Thank You SO much for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 18--- Stairs

* * *

"Just let me go home."Joe said exhaustedly. He squinted his eyes as the sun started to come through the window. 

"I just really think you should go back to the Clinic." Gwen nagged.

"I want to go home." Joe was tired of arguing with Gwen. Why did she want him to go back to the Clinic so badly?

"Joe, I just don't think-"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Then why can't I leave? Do you realize how long we've been standing here?"

"Because Joe! People, I mean everyone, they-" She stumbled with her words as Joe rolled his eyes looking down the Inn's stairs. Suddenly he remembered what Alex was yelling at him about yesterday morning.

"Does... this have to do with Kurt and Katie?" She stared at him as his mouth dropped. "You don't really think I..." She turned her head and watched a crow fly by the window. " Gwen!.. How could you think I had anything to do with them? You think I would've done that to Kurt? And I was in the Clinic when Katie disappeared! You can't stand there and honestly say that you think I...?" He shook his head and started cursing as he turned towards the stairs.

"Joe wait!" He glanced back at her with one foot on the step below them. "It's not that I think you did anything its just that-"

"It's what?" He said feeling angry. Her eyes darted around the room.

"I don't know Joe.. It's just weird..."

"What's weird?"

"You know, everything that's happening. It's so strange. Kurt and Katie.. Ann and Michael... The weird crop, tree things outside.. everyone is freaking out."

"Well... people seemed pretty freaked out by you and that guy last night too. What was his name?... Zack right? Tell me. How old is he exactly?" Her face dropped and Joe could tell he had pushed the wrong button.

"Why does everyone have a problem with him! I don't get it! Everyone was always saying things to me for never being with anyone and then, when I finally meet someone I like, everyone gives me a hard time about that too! Who the Harvest Goddess cares if he's like ten years older then me? I don't care and that's all that matters. Don't you dare think you have the right to start telling me who I should love. Maria did enough of that last night. Ugh! I hate her so much! She thinks she always knows best when it comes to my life." She crossed her arms quickly and turned her head to stare out the window again. "It's not like Katie was ever that happy with you. She doesn't love you Joe." She felt hot and didn't even feel like looking at Joe anymore. She was disgusted with him and didn't care how much that statement could hurt him.

"... Did she tell you that?" He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. How could that be true?

"No... you could just tell though. She was just with you waiting for the right guy to come along."

"What?... No... you're wrong." He shook his head as his eyes burned. He started feeling sick again.

"Fine. I'm wrong." Gwen still couldn't look at him as she watched another crow fly by. She was still angry.

"Did she love Kurt? Gwen. Please, you have to tell me what they were doing that day... please." Gwen snapped her head back towards him.

"No! Stop asking me that! I promised I wouldn't tell you and I'm not going to! Oh and by the way Joe, if you want someone to tell you something, making them angry is not how you get what you want!"

"So, you aren't going to tell me because of Zack? Fine Gwen. I'm going home now. Have fun riding your old horse." Her mouth dropped and she seemed too shocked to say anything more to him. After about a minute of awkward silence Joe rolled his eyes again feeling hot and angry and finally turned to finish walking down the stairs. Suddenly he felt pressure on his back and he fell forward. He had only fallen down the last couple of steps but his arm seared with pain as he turned his head to see Gwen. She had pushed him.

* * *

"Why won't you believe me?" Ann was crying, sitting against the wall. She still wouldn't let anyone touch her. 

"Ann..." Martha leaned down next to her. "It was just a dream. Do you completely understand what that would mean? Listen to what you're saying."

"No, she doesn't understand! She's just a ill little girl who needs rest!" Alex was irritably holding an icepack to his cheek.

"Here." Gina tried to hand Ann some warm tea but she knocked the cup out of her hands spilling it everywhere. "Ugh! Why you ungrateful little-"

"Gina!" Martha eyed her.

"You think she's so good!" Ann said wiping away her tears. "But she killed my Daddy... my Daddy.." She put her face in her knees trying to hide from everyone else in the room.

"Ann, The Harvest Goddess probably doesn't even exist... and if she did I highly doubt she'd be evil and killing people." Alex said critically, the room got quiet except for Ann who was softly crying. "Oh, you don't seriously think she actually exists do you?" Gina and Martha exchanged looks.

"I wouldn't say she doesn't exist if I were you Alex. She might get angry." Alex turned towards Dia as she spoke and for the first time, noticed how pretty she actually was.

"And look at Kurt!" Ann said getting angrier. "Who else could've possibly done that to him?" They all turned towards him and stared... he had been getting worse ever since he was brought to the Clinic.

"I would have to agree with Alex though... I don't think she's evil... I think you just need your rest." Dia said to Ann sympathetically.

"Ye-Yeah, see?" Alex said still gazing in Dia's direction.

"Of course she isn't evil. If it wasn't for her Dia probably wouldn't even be here today." Gina muttered as she cleaned up the spilled tea. Ann made an irritated sound.

"Why don't any of you seem like you care? My father is dead."

* * *

End of Episode 18--- Stairs

* * *

Ohhh! I can't believe it! Can you? heehe :) Leave me a review! I'll.. give you a cookie! yay! 


	20. Episode 19: You Tried to Kill Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 19--- You Tried to Kill Me

* * *

"If it was real... I didn't get to tell her... how much I miss her." Jack's eyes burned as he stared down at the ribbon in his hand. Slowly his other hand started to go towards the locket around his neck. "I need to find her mom.." He whispered. "I can't stop looking.." He walked over to his desk and stared at his drawer. He remembered the first night he came to this village when he had found Maria in his house... as he opened the drawer he searched through it until he found what he was looking for.. what Maria had found, he held the only photo ever taken of him and May. He closed his eyes and remembered what she had told him in his dream. "She knows what I'm doing?" He suddenly felt uneasy again and looked around the room. "No.. how could she know?..." He glanced back at his bed where Popuri still slept. "I need to go get that letter."

* * *

Joe cursed as Gwen pulled him up from the ground by his arm. He felt dizzy. 

"Oh! Joe I'm so sorry!" She tried to hug him but Joe jumped back holding his arm.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what came over me! I really am sorry Joe.." Joe started coughing as the room started to go blurry. "Joe? Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." He shook his head as his vision went back to normal.

"Oh Joe... Now you really should go back to the Clinic." She tried to grab his arm but he moved out of they way.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He leaned against the wall hoping the room would stop spinning. His arm burned. "I'll go with Doug."

"He's not here.. Ray came by real early and they left."

"What? Why?" He could hardly focus his attention to hear what she was saying.

"I don't know Joe. Why can't I just take you?" She was close to tears now.

"You just tried to kill me.." He started to slip slowly down the wall.

"Joe! Don't be ridiculous! Come on we need to go.." Joe didn't respond. He was now sitting back on the floor holding his arm.

"Fine Joe!... I probably couldn't get you there by myself anyways!... I'll.. I'll get Bob!" She ran out the door leaving it open. Joe tried to focus and saw a creature he never saw before run by outside. It was small and dark and... ran like a person. He suddenly started to feel dizzy again as his arm seared with pain and he cursed.

"I hope Bob gets here soon."

* * *

As Jack's eyes came into focus he found himself with his hands around Popuri's neck, he stopped just as she pushed him off the bed onto the floor. 

"Jack..." She gasped as she held her neck. "Were you trying to kill me?" You could hear the terror in her voice. Jack was in a state of shock as he stared at his hands. He had blacked out again and couldn't remember anything... but he was choking her.

"I... I don't know.."

"You don't know?" Angry tears were rolling down her face as she got up out of the bed. Suddenly the door slowly opened and a tired Gray walked through the door.

"Popuri?... What are-"

"He tried to kill me!" She shook her head as she tried to rid the image of what happened from her mind. "He had such a horrible glazed look in his eyes." She turned her head away from Jack with tears falling from her eyes. Jack was still on the floor staring at his hands.

"What?" Gray said slowly becoming more alert.

"He was killing me Gray! He came at me from across the room and.. and-" She started crying again and Gray turned his attention towards Jack.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...I can't... I can't remember." He stared at Gray and then glanced over to Popuri. "I am so sorry I-"

"What?.. What do you mean you can't remember? How do you not remember something like that?" She snapped her head in Gray's direction. "Gray... you aren't going to believe that are you?" Gray quickly glanced between Popuri and Jack. She made an angry noise as she tried to wipe the tears off her face. "Jack... Just don't say anything... I came here thinking that...maybe...you and me... could of... I shouldn't have come here." She turned and ran past Gray out the door, tears running down her face.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!" Gray hit the wall.

"Gray I blacked out again.. I... She.." Jack could feel the corners of his eyes starting to burn and blinked. Gray walked over to Jack's dresser and threw some clothes at him.

"Come on! Get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Clinic."

"I can't go there right now! I need to go get-"

"You said you'd go in the morning Jack. It's morning."

"But Elli has something I need-"

"Are you insane? You think I'm going to let you go see Elli now? After what just happened?"

"But Gray I really need to-"

"No Jack! Now come on... We're going to the Clinic."

* * *

End of Episode 19--- You Tried to Kill Me

* * *

What's wrong with Jack... Poor Popuri... Poor Joe... Oh... I don't know who to feel sorry for... 


	21. Episode 20: She Looks Familar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Thank You for all the Reviews! I LOVE them! They make me feel happy :)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 20--- She Looks Familar

* * *

"Why did I drink so much soda last night?" Dan cursed as he turned around to see where the scream came from. His head was killing him... and it throbbed with every step as he ran over to the girl who was lying on the ground. Crows were pulling at her hair and nipping at her face as she frantically tried to make them get away. Dan ran to her pulling her up off the ground as the crows started nipping at him too. 

"Come on!" He yelled as he swatted one away from his ear feeling the adrenalin suddenly rush through his body. He grabbed her hand and they ran down the path. They could hear the crows calling behind them.

"They're chasing us!" She screamed as Dan started to run faster pulling her with him.

"Almost there!" Dan could see the Cafe in the distance and hoped that Duke hadn't locked the front door. They ran into the door when it didn't open and they started banging on it.

"Duke open up!" Dan yelled as he banged on the door. The girl screamed again and Dan didn't want to see how close the crows were to them.

"Come on! Open the door!" Suddenly the door flew open and Dan fell through the doorway onto the floor hurting his knee. He quickly moved out of the way as the girl ran inside pushing Carl away from the door as she slammed it shut. She turned around and slid down the wall breathing heavy. Dan suddenly realized how much pain his head was in and moaned. Carl looked from the girl to Dan as he listened to the faint cries of the birds from outside.

"What's going on?" Dan looked up at Carl as he started to feel the burning pain in his knee and cursed.

"Crows.. they were chasing us.." He said deciding that his head hurt more.

"Crows? ...We have crows here? I've never seen one.."

"Neither have I.." Dan sat up feeling sick as he held his head. Carl looked back over to the girl who had tears rolling down her face which were falling into a cut she had on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head as she put her face in her knees. Dan turned his head towards her as he finally realized who she was.

"You're... You're that girl I met last night..." Popuri didn't respond.. she was still shaken from what just happened. She tried to wipe away her tears but they still kept rolling down her face as her mind raced with thoughts of crows... and Jack...

"... I'm sorry.. I can't remember your name." She gave him a weak smile as she tasted a tear that had slid in her mouth.

"Popuri.. my name's Popuri.." She put her hand to her cheek feeling the blood from the cut.

"Let me get you something for that." Carl rushed to the back room.

"Are you okay? I mean.. the crows are gone now." She looked at Dan as she thought of what to say. Her eyes started to water up again as she thought of everything that happened in the past few hours.

"Popuri?..."

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine... I've just had a really.. rough morning.."

* * *

Jack was on his knees with his stomach in knots. He looked down and picked up the locket and it's broken chain. How could he give it to May's mom now? 

"Jack? Are you alright?" Jack wasn't listening to what Gray was saying. He just sat there staring at the locket in his hands. He felt like May had just died all over again... the corners of his eyes started to burn and he closed them. Jack couldn't bring himself to move as he felt the broken locket in his hands...

"It's broken..." Jack finally said in a hushed voice.

"Jack.. It's okay... I can fix it.. well... my grandfather can.." Jack looked up at Gray feeling irritated as he shook his head, his emotions mixed.

"It won't be the same."

"Are you kidding? Saibara is the best blacksmith-"

"This is all your fault!" Gray looked taken aback by this sudden statement. He stared at Jack as he started to narrow his eyes, anger building up inside him.

"Don't blame me Jack! If you weren't arguing with me then I wouldn't have-"

"I told you! I need to go get something from Elli! I could just see Doctor there instead! Why do I have to see Alex?"

"You just blacked out Jack! You almost killed Popuri! You think you have time to go all the way to Mineral Town before you see someone about this?" Gray looked down at Jack as he sat there shaking his head.

"I didn't though did I? I stopped myself when I-"

"What if you didn't stop?"

"I did stop though."

"But what if you didn't?" Jack glared at him as he got up off the ground holding the locket in his hand tightly.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do. I can take care of myself Gray." His grip of the locket loosened. Gray eyed him for awhile before rolling his eyes. "What..You think I can't?" Gray stared at him and then suddenly swiped the locket out of his hand.

"Look, if you go to the clinic, I'll go to Mineral town, I'll get this fixed.. and I'll go get whatever you need so badly from Elli too.. Alright?"

"Give that back." Jack said as he glared at his friend. He didn't feel like compromising. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both jumped as their heads turned in the door's direction. Slowly, Gray went over to the door glancing back at Jack before opening it.

"Maria?..." Gray's expression suddenly softened.

"Oh.. Hello Gray.. I didn't know you were still here." She looked past him into the house.

"Oh yeah.. I'm helping out Jack... did you need something?" She glanced down at the locket Gray still had in his hand.

"Oh.. I just thought.. maybe.. I'd give Jack another chance. Although... I still think I should be allowed to know what kind of creepy problem he has.. and.. Gray.. where is he going?" Gray quickly turned around to see the back door open... Jack was gone. Gray cursed as he threw the locket on the ground and went to the back door.

"What do I do now?" Gray said irritably as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Curiously Maria bent down on the floor and picked up the locket Gray had tossed and studied it closely...

"Hey Gray... this baby picture in this locket... I've seen this photo before.. but.. this is Jack's locket... right?.. Why would he have it?" Gray stared at Maria who sat on the floor looking at the locket's picture.

"Well.. he knew the little girl... they were friends.." He felt awkward as he watched Maria hold the locket and started to walk over to her.

"I know this baby.. at least I think I do.. her face seems so familiar.."

* * *

End of Episode 20--- She Looks Familar

* * *

...hmm... don't you wonder? Lol. What do you think is going on? Still confused? ... 


	22. Episode 21: What Are You Doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

WOW. This is my longest episode yet! So if you've been feeling my episodes are too short.. this should make you feel better lol. Oh I had SO much fun writing the first part with Joe in this episode.. hmm. I guess I shouldn't say anymore.. I don't want to ruin it... heehee.

Oh Thank you SO much for all the reviews! I love you:)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 21--- What Are You Doing?

* * *

"I... I just don't know what to do anymore you know?" Alex put his hand through his hair feeling hot from thinking about all the troubles at the Clinic. "Woody can't build the Sanatorium because those.. those.. " He looked up at the ceiling searching for the word in his head. He honestly didn't know what to call them. He looked back at Liz and shook his head glancing outside the window. 

"You're crops are like that too I see..." She looked out the window into her garden.

"Yes... I don't know what to do." Liz frowned as she looked back at Alex. "I can't move them... they're as hard as stone... and they get taller by the day. No one is coming in the shop to buy anything because of them and... Nina and I are starting to run low on food... I'll have to go all the way to Mineral Town to do my shopping if things don't get better soon." Alex sat down on the couch with Liz sitting down next to him. He felt exhausted and yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" Liz said studying him. He nodded as he leaned against her closing his eyes.

"It's hard trying to get any sleep at the Clinic these days..." He put his arms around her his eyes still shut yawning again. Her hands started to automatically play with his hair, twirling it between her fingers and tugging on it lightly.

"Don't they need you there? I was surprised when you knocked on my door." Alex suddenly let go of her scooting a couple inches away. He turned his head away as she stared at him from his sudden change in behavior, he was blushing.

"Alex..?" She said with concern in her voice. He put his hand through his hair again before taking another glance at her, stuttering as he thought of what to say.

"Uhh... well.. you see... Martha.. kind of.. told me to get out of there for awhile..." Liz looked at him confused as she unconsciously raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side as he started fumbling with his fingers. After about a minute he finally looked back at her frowning. He didn't want to tell her why... well at least he wasn't going to tell her everything. He felt so unprofessional sitting there wondering why he couldn't keep his gaze off of Dia in the Clinic. As he thought of her he mentally noted how she really wasn't even that pretty... but for some reason he just couldn't look away from her. Suddenly he started feeling irritated as he thought of Ann.

"I guess I've been making Ann upset..." He pointed at the bruise on his cheek and Liz stared at him her eyes slowly widening.

"You mean she woke up? Alex that's wonderful!.." She quickly stopped smiling as she looked back at his bruise on his cheek. "She gave you that?.. Did she hit you?" She touched it lightly and he flinched. Why does everyone always have the urge to touch a bruise? He wondered as he took her hand slowly lowering it away from his face.

"Well not on purpose.. When she woke up she.. I actually don't know why I pointed at it..." He put his hand through his hair again feeling annoyed with himself, he rolled his eyes. "She keeps going on and on how the Harvest Goddess is evil and killed her Dad..." Liz's mouth dropped as Alex put his hand though his hair again. "I understand how she could be upset that he died... but to blame the Harvest Goddess?" Liz seemed to have lost the ability to speak as she shook her head lost in thought. "I'll just tell you what I told her..." Alex said getting his girlfriend's attention back. "Even if the so called Harvest Goddess existed. I highly doubt she would be evil. There are churches worshiping her for sprite's sake!" He glared out the window as he crossed his arms and saw a crow fly by not thinking much of it.

"You don't believe in the Harvest Goddess?" Liz said in a hushed voice after awhile. Alex turned his head towards her forgetting how she prayed each night hoping her late husband was resting in peace. He gave her a skeptical look.

"Alex!" She turned her head away from him crossing her arms looking at the ceiling shaking her head. "So that's why whenever I offered to ask the Harvest Goddess something for you... or pray for you... you would refuse." Her eyes burned as she held back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Alex started to pull on his hair with his hands. How could he forget?

"I.." He started but didn't know how he could win in this situation. "I never wanted to hurt you... I'm a Doctor Liz. I've studied science. Something like the Harvest Goddess is just... it just can't be real... at least in my eyes.." She still didn't turn around and Alex was lost for words. "I'm sorry..." Still no response. He sighed and leaned back against the couch putting a hand though his hair out of habit. After awhile Liz finally broke the silence.

"I guess... I can't be mad at you... Not everyone believes the same things.." She turned around wiping a single tear that had fallen down her face. Alex felt hot. He'd never seen her cry before.

"I.." He didn't get to finish though as she started to yell at him.

"How could you say that to a patient though? Michael is dead! I mean... he was her father and he just died." ... She stopped her eyes darting around the room. " Wait.. she thinks the Harvest Goddess killed him? ...Well... how could she think that?" Alex was still shocked to have heard her yell at him. He stumbled on his words as he started to respond. "I..I don't know. She woke up screaming that she killed him... It must of just been a bad dream.." Liz considered this as she crossed her arms in thought.

"Well... if it wasn't true.. How would Ann have known he was dead when she woke up? Unless... Well... She must of seen him die. Even if she did dream some of it up..." Alex's mind started racing. He hadn't thought of that.. No one had. Somewhere in Ann's head there must be the real reason of why he died! How could he make her remember though... He put his hand through his hair and remembered the psychology book Doctor had sent him... He then wondered why the patient that Doctor had sent him the book for hadn't come by to see him yet.. what was his name... Jack?

"Alex?" Liz said concerned as she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with excitement in his eyes. "I'm going to figure out what really happened to Michael!" He said as he hugged her.

"How?" She gasped as he let her go from the tight embrace.

"I'm going to help Ann remember what really happened." He said thinking about how he needed to finish that book.

"Alex... Don't you think she's been through enough?" He didn't really pay attention to what she had said as he turned back to her smiling.

"I'm heading back to the Clinic." He leaned in and started to kiss her. Surprised Liz slowly started to kiss him back.

"What are you guys doing?" They quickly let go of each other as they stared at Nina in the doorway her mouth slightly opened. Alex glanced at Liz who motioned to him so that he then understood she hadn't told her daughter about them yet. Alex started feeling hot and blushed immensely. He started glancing between Liz and Nina and nervously put his hand though his hair.

"I.. I was just leaving." He walked past Nina out the door feeling jittery as he made his way back to the Clinic.

* * *

It was dark and cold. Joe shivered as he sat on the cold hard ground as he looked around trying to see something... anything.. he was in engulfed by darkness. He stood up slowly and started running, his eyes darting back and forth hoping they would focus and he could make out something. After awhile he stopped running and was panting with his hands on his knees. 

"Where am I?" He suddenly had a thought. "Am I dead?" He shivered as he felt all his hairs stand on end. No... he thought as he shook his head. That's when he saw it. A light. The most enchanting light he's ever seen. His eyes burned from the sudden brightness and he squinted as he tried to see what was over there. He ran towards it. The sound of his footsteps echoing all around him... haunting him. He stopped running as he felt the ground change beneath him. It was soft now and cringed with his every step. He was walking on grass. He went farther when he saw a tree in the middle of nothing. Suddenly light was all around him and he could feel the sun shining down on him. There was a faint sound coming from the tree's direction. There were people laughing. He walked towards the tree, feeling the bark as he walked around it. His heart could have hit the floor... he couldn't breathe. Katie and Kurt were kissing. Joe ached with pain as he took a step back. They were so involved with each other they had made no notice to Joe's presence. He suddenly froze to the spot as he watched them... hoping they would stop. That's when he felt it. The most agonizing pain he had ever felt in his life. He whipped around and saw Gwen standing there. She had just pulled his arm out of his socket and was holding it in her hand.

"Leave them alone Joe!" She yelled swinging his arm in his face. "Katie doesn't love you! Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Joe's mouth felt like it dropped to the floor as he stared at Gwen who was still shaking his arm at him. Stunned he moved closer to her.

"Give me my arm back!" He yelled still confused as how she had done that to begin with.

"Joe!" He turned around and saw Dia walking over to him. "Joe... I like you without an arm." She got closer then she should and looked him in the eyes. Then in the most seductive voice Joe ever heard she whispered, "It makes you look more manly." She started kissing him one hand on his face while the other rested on his chest. Shocked Joe started to kiss her back holding her as close as he could with his one arm. I don't need both arms to be happy, he thought. Someone screamed. He turned around and saw Katie crying, wearing a wedding dress as she threw down the bouquet of flowers.

"I thought you loved me!" She said her tears now making two puddles on each of her sides.

"I just saw you making out with Kurt!" He said feeling angry.

"What? No! I love you Joe!" He rolled his eyes as he looked back at Dia who was now intertwined with Kurt on the floor.

"Dia!" He said feeling angrier.

"I love Kurt Joe! I was just using you... Me and Kurt are meant to be." He turned around feeling hurt and then saw Gwen who was now skipping rope with his arm singing,

_One arm Joe! _

_One arm Joe! _

_He's more manly one arm Joe! _

Joe started feeling better about him self as he started to pose for Gwen.

"Joe!" Katie screamed!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\/

Joe shot up in bed sweating. He looked around frantically. Where was he? He suddenly felt nervous as he looked down to make sure his arm was still there. He jumped back as he looked at it. Bandages were wrapped all over his arm and his wrist and he started feeling hot as he looked at it. His arm didn't really fall off... did it? No.. don't be ridiculous... that's impossible.. right?

"Don't worry.. it's not broken." He looked up and saw Dia swiftly walk over to his bed as she sat on the edge of it. Joe was mesmerized.

"Joe..? You okay?..." He stared at her feeling a sweat forming on the side of his head. He forgot how to talk... no... he could talk... he felt his face starting to burn and hoped it wasn't as red as it felt. Dia giggled.

"Well in case you were wondering.. You passed out before Bob and Gwen got back to the Inn so Bob carried you here." Joe looked at her with a clueless look on his face. What's wrong with me? Go on.. say something!... He was having a mental argument with himself.

"Joe.. why won't you say anything?" He looked at her and remembered his dream. How they kissed so passionately. He felt his face getting hot again.

"He won't say anything because no one likes you Dia! You're just a snobby brat who makes people feel bad for you because you 'so so' sick!" Joe turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Ann looking up at them, her eyes were red and puffy as if she had be crying for a long time.

"Ann!" Joe's head snapped into the direction of the new voice and saw Martha come in from the other room. She looked at Joe and smiled gently as she walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" She said as she felt his head.

"Uhh.. I.. feel..." Thank the Harvest Goddess I can talk again, he thought as he glanced nervously at Dia.

"No fever." Martha said taking her hand off his head. "I'll go get Alex he'll want to talk to you I'm sure." Joe heard Ann make a frustrated noise at this news and pulled her covers over her head. He felt alone with Dia again. He gulped. Luckily Gina burst through the door walking over to him.

"Good, you're awake." She said standing so she blocked Dia's view. "Here, drink this." Joe looked down at the cup she had in her hand.

"What is it?" He said starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Just drink it. It will make the pain in your arm go away." That's when Joe realized just how much pain his arm was in and went to grab it which just caused it to hurt more and he cursed. "Joe, I said drink this." Joe looked up and decided he didn't want Gina mad at him as he looked in her eyes through her big round glasses. He took the cup and looked at it more closely... it smelt horrible. He made a face.

"Aww Joe. It will only taste bad for a second." Alex entered the room with a book in his hand as he started walking towards him. Joe gulped the drink down wishing he hadn't.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." He pushed the cup into Gina's hand rather hard and she glared at him.

"That will be enough Gina.." Alex said eyeing her. She stalked out of the room muttering something to herself. Joe looked ahead again and there Dia sat. It was as if her hair had been in a breeze as it swayed back in forth... He noticed Alex staring at her too.

"Yes?" Dia said tilting her head to the side. Neither of them said anything. She seems so graceful the way she sat, the way she moved... Joe had never seen anything that would make him stay in awe for so long. Dia glanced between them back and forth and started giggling.

"I'll just leave you two be..." She got up and Joe and Alex watched her leave the room shutting the door behind her. Alex suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Joe! Uhh.. I'm going to..." He shook his head putting his hand though his hair. "Let me check out that arm for you.." He bent down to touch it when there was a sudden clash which made Joe and Alex jump and look towards the door. Ann even came up from under the covers wiping her eyes from tears.

"You!' Nina had burst through the door and was pointing at Alex. "You... You are sick! Did you know that!" She stalked up to Alex who had now backed into the wall.

"I.. uh.." Alex's face was as red as Ann's hair. Joe sat there with a confused look on his face.

"How could you go out with my Mom? She's like... older then you and..."

"Nina! You're overreacting! I can't help who I lo-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Nina slapped him across the face leaving a mark.

"Nina!" She turned around and saw Martha running over to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Why are you hitting Alex?" Nina stared at her and then glanced back at Alex. She started looking back and forth until finally she broke down. She dropped to the ground Martha still holding her wrist and cried. She looked up towards Alex with angry tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you."

* * *

End of Episode 21--- What Are You Doing?

* * *

Lol so did you like the long episode? 


	23. Episode 22: Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Just thought you like to know... I kind of let you in on a little something in this ep... maybe it'll make just a little more sense? heehee:)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 22--- Billy

* * *

Ray stared in awe at the startling sight in front of him. Crows sat and perched everywhere quietly calling making everything seem even more eerie. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea... Slowly he started to lean back ducking lower behind the bush which was concealing him. 

"Doug.." He said in a hushed voice hoping to not be overheard. "What are they..?" Doug hadn't said anything the entire time they had been hiding, he started shaking his head. He sat turning around to face Ray who was now leaning back against a tree that was conveniently behind him.

"I..." Doug started to rub the back of his neck as he searched for the words he was looking for. "I... I don't know." He sat there with a blank look on his face trying to process what he had just seen. Unilluminated, shadowy figures with long sleek hair were just on the other side of the bush. They had come out of the now tall rock hard weeds that were all around Sunny Lake. The rough skinned creatures moved through them, in and out with ease. Doug shook his head again suddenly, remembering what he had heard about the new farmer in town, he had broke his sickle trying to cut his crops down after he'd seen what happened to them. He shuddered thinking how strong these tiny creatures must be. "Well..." He began as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to feel less uneasy, "At least we know what chased us last night wasn't our... imagination..."

"Yeah... I guess.." Ray closed his eyes in thought. He could have sworn he remembered hearing.. or reading.. something about things like this before. "... and that's a good thing... right?" Doug scratched his head wondering if that was actually a good thing or not and started wishing it was just their imaginations instead.

"Do you think they live in the center of..." Doug didn't finish as he looked up into the trees searching his mind again for a word to call these weird weeds... crops... and pastures... what was happening? Ray seemed to understand his question though.

"Yeah.. maybe... that might be why there are so many of them here... and all those crows too..." Ray was trying to figure out how the two connected together.

"What are those things?" Doug crossed his arms looking aggravated.

"They're imps." Ray jumped back stunned. There was a little man dressed all in blue staring blankly through the bush shaking his head. He turned around to see Ray staring at him with his mouth slightly open, he tilted his head and Ray blinked. Suddenly a huge grin crossed the little man's face and he ran over to Ray, "Can.. Can you see me?" Ray nodded as he slowly closed his gaping mouth. The little person squealed as he threw off his little hat in excitement and jumped on Ray's lap.

"Who-" Ray was cut off quickly by the little person who was now hopping up and down in delight.

"I was starting to give up hope! I can't believe it! No ones been able to see us for so long! I bet.. maybe you can help us!" Ray blinked again trying to see if he would disappear or not.

"Us?... Wha?... Who are you?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm Billy!" He took his little hands and started spiking up his slightly green hair, his face was full with enthusiasm. Ray stared at him more closely, he had features similar to an elf.

"Ray..? Who are you talking to?" Ray quickly glanced back up at Doug who was giving him a questioning look as Ray pointed to his lap.

"Didn't you hear him? His name is Billy... right?" Ray looked back down at Billy who was nodding energetically with his green hair flopping back and forth.

"Billy the Harvest Sprite!" Ray turned his head back towards Doug.

"See?" Ray said pointing at his lap again.

"So... his name is Billy..?" Doug's voice sounded concerned.

"Ye-yeah... didn't we just go through this?" Billy started to stare at Doug shaking his head. Doug's expression was hard to decipher.

"Ray.. Are you alright?" Ray eyed his friend.

"He can't see me." Billy said as he turned back around frowning.

"What? Why can't he see you?" Ray could feel Doug's eyes on him.

"He must be questioning his faith in the Harvest Goddess..." Billy slowly shook his head, "No one ever has any problems seeing those imps though..." Ray started to feel distressed.

"Well, can't you do something so he knows you're here?" Ray was wishing he didn't look back up at Doug. "What?...Look, there is a Harvest Sprite on my lap and his name is Billy! He has green hair and is wearing blue clothes, I'm not crazy!" Doug looked a little relieved at this but then at the same time the worry was still over his face. "Do something Billy!" Billy gave him a skeptical look.

"What do you want me to do?" Ray's irritation was building quickly.

"I don't know! You're the Harvest Sprite, think of something! And why can I see you? I was never sure if I truly believed in the Harvest Goddess or not." Ray was shaking his head with his frustration as Billy slowly climbed down from his lap onto the ground.

"You must have subconsciously known..." He turned around and stared at Doug tilting his head. "Tell him to hold out his hands in front of him." Ray stared at the back of Billy before glancing back up to Doug.

"He says to hold out your hands in front of you..." Ray could see the concern in his friends face but at the same time curiosity had gotten to him as he nodded and slowly held out his hands as if he was cupping water in between them.

"Tell him to watch closely." Billy was now standing on Doug's knee, holding out his little hands inches above Doug's, a look of concentration crossed his face.

"Doug.." Ray said as he got closer to see what would happen, "Watch closely." Doug and Ray had their heads bent down staring at his hands, Billy had his eyes closed whispering something to himself. Suddenly they saw it, a tiny seed had formed in the bottom of Doug's hands. They watched as they started to see a little bit of life break the seed's hard shell. Slowly it grew the green vines wrapping themselves around Doug's hands and flower buds started to appear. They grew bigger until finally they burst open revealing the most beautiful flower they had ever seen. Doug was stunned as Ray's mouth slightly opened at the sight in front of him. He looked down towards Billy who was now laying down on the ground breathing heavy.

"What going on.." Doug whispered staring at his vine wrapped hands.

"Do you believe me now? It's a Harvest Sprite..." Ray suddenly had a thought, "Billy, can you tell me more about the imps?" Billy stared up at Ray as his little body was still breathing very hard and sweat had drenched his hair. "Are you alright Billy?" Billy nodded and rubbed his head as he put his hands through his hair.

"It just takes a lot of energy... to do something like that..." He slowly started to sit up resting his hands on his knees, "Imps couldn't have done that to all those plants on their own... someones helping them.. they don't have that much power." He shook his head as he tried to spike up his hair again. Doug was still staring down at the flowers that had bloomed in his hands.

"Ray.. if this.. sprite is here.. ask him if those things live in the center of the weeds around Sunny Lake.." Ray looked down at Billy.

"No.. I'm pretty sure they are probably living in the mine in the middle of the lake... it's filled with ruby's and diamonds and it's a dark place... I don't understand why they have been coming outside during the day though..." Ray was going to answer Doug's question but closed his mouth in thought. It was quiet except for Billy's short heavy breaths and the calling of crows and the faint sounds of the imps running around the lake.

"Billy.. what did you say...? Why can Doug see the imps and not see you? You mentioned something about that didn't you?" Billy frowned as he shook his head again.

"They live off fear.. The huge plants their responsible for.. and the crows... it's scaring everyone making them unconsciously wanting to see something there.. in the darkness.. they control what they can see... unknowingly at least.. everyone does it... for some reason.. it always ends up to be easier to except and see what you don't want to.. fear gives out a strange energy..." Ray listened forgetting Doug couldn't hear what Billy was saying. "Even though Doug knows I'm here.. he... it's hard to explain." Ray looked down at the little sprite feeling sympathetic.

"Did you say you need help Billy?" Doug finally started to feel his patience leave him,

"What is he saying Ray?" Billy laughed glancing at Doug before his little head fell as he looked more and more depressed.

"Go to the Harvest Goddess Spring.. and you'll see."

* * *

Liz wiped her forehead before she continued. She hadn't walked up the path to the Harvest Goddess's Spring in awhile and she had forgotten how tiring it was. She had to go though, things were getting out of hand. Besides all the problems in the village, now she had to deal with her daughter too. Nina had found out about her affair with Alex. She wasn't taking to the idea either, she had burst out of the house in tears leaving Liz to herself after she had caught them kissing. Liz shook her head wondering where her daughter had ran off to when she stopped. All thoughts left her head as her eyes grew wide at the sight she could see in the distance. 

"Katie...?" There in the distance you could see the young curly haired waitress, she was standing off to the side of the spring. Liz hesitantly started to walk forward... something just didn't feel right. She walked up behind the waitress who had still taken no notice of her presence. She stood there looking up towards the sky, her eyes glazed over as she made no attempt to move. She looked frozen to the spot.

"Katie..?" Liz said in a soft voice. The girl did nothing, paying no attention to her. "Katie?" Liz said again a little louder now. Still nothing. She didn't even blink. Liz reached out to her and touched her shoulder frightened she took a step back gasping. Katie had fallen. As soon as Liz touched her she collapsed onto the ground and she laid there motionless as if life had been sucked out of her in an instant. Stunned Liz somehow found the way to react and she reacted quickly.

"KATIE!" Liz was at her side shaking her to make her wake up. Her weightless head bobbed back and forth. "Katie! Wake up! Are you okay?" Still nothing. Liz started to feel panicked as she put her head close to Katie's mouth to see if she was breathing. A light short breath came out of her mouth and Liz started to calm down. What was wrong with her? She started to rub the young waitress's shoulder and started to say comforting words in hopes to ease her into consciousness. Suddenly Katie shot up almost hitting heads with Liz who had been kneeling over her. She was breathing heavy now looking around as if she had forgotten where she was.

"Katie are you alright?" Katie slowly turned her head as she stared into Liz's eyes. She looked terrified.

"I'm fine..." She said in a hushed voice looking eagerly around the spring half expecting to see something jump out at her.

"You don't look fine.. Katie.. where have you been? Everyone's been worried." Katie could feel the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"It's.. It's cold isn't it?"

"Katie? Where have you been?" Katie glanced around the spring again before she stood up crossing her arms.

"I'm fine really.. what are you doing up here anyway Liz?" She gave her a faint smile. Immediately Liz's mind filled with thoughts of Alex and Nina. She shook her head.

"I think Alex better have a look at you.. just in case.." Katie took a step back as Liz got up off the ground dusting off her clothes.

"N-No! I'm fine.. really.. I should probably just get back to the cafe, I'm sure Duke is worried..." Katie shifted her weight trying to not catch Liz's gaze.

"No.. you should go to the Clinic Katie. You won't have to stay long, it will just be a check up. Come on I'll take you there." Katie searched her head but knew there was no way of getting out of this. She looked up at Liz and bit her lip.

"Well.. I guess.. wait a minute will you?" She briskly walked over to the spring to pick up a thermos. "Spring water." She said when Liz gave her a questioning look. Liz nodded in a sweet motherly way and they started their long walk down the path to the clinic.

* * *

Ray had seen Liz and Katie leave the spring. It'd been about an hour after Ray and Doug had gotten back from Sunny lake and made their separate ways but Billy was still in Ray's mind. He found the little man more interesting then the crops or the crows or even the creatures that he now knew were imps... Mischievous trouble makers who had a dark energy about them. He wanted to know more about the sad little sprite he had met though. Ray had ran all the way up the path to the spring to see what Billy had been talking about when he had seen Liz and Katie there. He hid behind a tree so they wouldn't notice him as he impatiently waited for them to leave. He didn't know why he hid, it just felt right. He only half wondered what they were talking about as he walked up to the spring to stare at it... Nothing seemed wrong. He looked closer his eyes darting back and forth. 

"Nothing... seems wrong..." He slowly sat down on the soft grass that surrounded the spring. Nothings here... He pulled out the flower Billy had made out of his pocket looking at it's beauty... Ray closed his eyes as he felt a light breeze go over the spring and felt as the flower slowly slipped from his hands. He heard it drop in the water... Ray felt tired. He leaned back on his hands and lazily opened his eyes. He yawned.

"What do you most desire?" A soft entrancing voice had whispered in Ray's ear... he didn't feel afraid though... he didn't even turn to see who the voice belonged too. Instead he fell back onto the ground yawning and closing his eyes again.

"What do you most desire?" The voice whispered again. Somehow Ray knew that even if he opened his eyes he wouldn't have been able to see who the enchanting voice belonged too, he knew that the voice belonged to the Harvest Goddess and that's why he felt sleepy. He remembered how Maria read him a book talking about the beloved Goddess everyone worshiped. It said if you were lucky enough to feel her near you, you would feel weightless and confused and sleep could come easily... The energy around him read his thoughts. "You feel me don't you?" Ray smiled as he felt a warming sensation sweep over him.

"I want to help you." Ray whispered feeling himself slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Help me?" The voice faltered.

"I know what you've been doing." Ray breathed, consciousness was leaving him now.

"I don't need your help... now.. what do you most desire?" She owed him a wish for offering Billy's flower to the Spring. Ray gave a faint smile.

"I'm going to help you." He was almost asleep now.

"Who told you?" Ray couldn't even detect the anger in her voice.

"Billy."

* * *

End of Episode 22--- Billy

* * *

So did you like this episode? I know I kind of left you all off on a cliffhanger.. heehee.. evil little me :) Yay for me though! I only have to get ep 23 and 24 up and then you will be all caught up! Don't worry though I'm not done writing yet! I'm working on ep 25! Oohhhh! Leave me a Review! I like getting the happy feeling inside they give me :) 


	24. Episode 23: That's Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

YAY!.. We are so close to getting you up to date with all the episodes! Just episode 24 after this one! Then you will have to wait for me to finish 25... Lol So do you guys like the longer episodes? Or the shorter ones better?

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 23--- That's Mine

* * *

Elli sat at her desk with her stomach tied in knots. Did Jack know about the letter? Was he angry? She glanced at the clock nervously as if she was expecting someone. 

"Elli? What's the matter? You've been acting a little off ever since you got home last night." Elli snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Doctor stood there in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. She started to clasp and unclasp her hands in her lap avoiding his gaze. He doesn't even know about the letter yet... what should I do? "Elli?... what's wrong?" She coughed trying to hold down the little she had eaten for breakfast, her stomach felt like it was doing back flips.

"Uhh... nothing Doctor.. I'm fine.." Doctor gave her a skeptical look.

"Elli.. I can always tell when something's wrong ... tell me what's bothering you." She winced and leaned forward in her chair holding her stomach. Her mind was racing as she mentally started to hate herself, why couldn't she ever hide her feelings?

"Elli?... are you not feeling well?" She winced again still avoiding his gaze.

"No.." Was all she could manage to get out, she felt a lump starting to develop in her throat.

"You're not sick?" He was standing right next to her now making her feel even more uncomfortable. She slid her chair away from him a little bit.

"Well..." Doctor turned her chair around and leaned down looking her in the eyes.

"Elli.. you know you can talk to me about anything... you can't work when you're like this and whatever's bothering you isn't good for your health, mentally and physically. Now come with me in the back room and you can tell me what's going on." Elli blinked as a tear slowly ran down her face.

"You might get mad." She blinked again more tears forming in her eyes. He watched her and finally put his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in closer.

"I won't get mad... No matter what it is, I promise." He moved his hands down her arms until he reached her hands and pulled her up off the chair. Her knees felt weak as she almost lost her balance. "Come on, we'll talk in my office." He turned as she put her hand to her pocket where she had concealed the letter and stared blankly at the floor lost in thought.

"Elli?" She looked up, Doctor was holding his office door open motioning her to step inside.

* * *

Gray and Maria had been sitting on Jack's floor for awhile now. They talked about everything covering almost every subject possible. 

"So... then Jack came home... and found her..?"

"In the pasture, yeah.." Gray finished her sentence as he started to feel guilty about letting Maria know about Jack's past. He came to this village to let it go... not tell everyone about it and let it live on... He glanced back up at Maria who was still taking in everything that Gray had said as she closed her eyes slowly shaking her head. He wondered how telling her this could feel like the right thing to do at the same time.

"That's so sad.." Maria said finally opening her eyes to stare at Gray. "No one should have to go through something like that."

"Maria..."

"Yeah..?" She tilted her head as she shifted her weight leaning on her arm.

"Don't tell anybody.. Jack.. wouldn't want that." He leaned his head up against the wall. He glanced up staring at the ceiling. I haven't really been acting like his friend lately have I? He remembered how Doctor told him how important it was for Jack to know he had friends and to help him as much as he can... but not to push him into anything... I haven't been a good friend... He looked back down in front of him and jumped back hitting his head on the wall. "Maria!" She was right in front of him now. He stood up crossing his arms.

"Sorry.." She giggled standing up too as she looked up at him. "You don't have to worry Gray... I won't tell anyone.. I'm good at keeping secrets." Gray nodded suddenly feeling very shy. He started to walk backwards but bumped into the wall. He could feel his face starting to get hot. She laughed as she started to get closer and looked up at him. She was only about three inches away. "Gray... really, you can trust me." He didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach as he felt his heart pounding in his throat. Somehow he found a way to get out a couple words.

"That's.. good to know." He started to smile nervously. She laughed again as his face started to feel hotter.

"Come on Gray, Lets go get a drink at the Inn." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him across the room towards the door when suddenly she stopped. She let go of his hand and spun around to face him. "Gray.. I know where I've seen that baby picture before." He looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" She didn't answer him though as she swung the door open.

"I'll see you later Gray!" She was gone. Gray just stood there confused and shook his head. He jumped when he felt Ben rub up against his leg.

"Oh yeah... I bet you're hungry..." He looked down at the dog who was playing with a red ribbon. "I guess I'll go get Blue to help me with all of Jack's animals." He walked out the door and shut it. Ben was still inside chewing and playing with the ribbon.

* * *

Popuri was trying to calm herself down, she hated crying in front of strangers. 

"I just can't believe Jack did that... he seemed so... I'm sorry you had to go through all that Popuri... " Dan was rubbing her back as Carl placed a piece of cake in front of her on the table.

"I don't have any money for that.." Popuri said blushing.

"Oh, it's okay... I just thought you looked like you needed cake."

"I'll pay for it Carl." Dan started to pull out his wallet.

"No. Keep it.. Just don't tell Duke."

"Don't tell Duke what?" Carl spun around to see his boss coming in from the backroom.

"Nothing.." Dan placed the money in Carl's hands. Duke looked questionably at Carl but then just shrugged.

"Who's this?" He nodded in Popuri's direction.

"Her name's Popuri, she was visiting Jack." Dan put his hand back on her back.

"You okay?" Duke stared at her.

"Yeah.. I'm fine..." She put her hand to the band-aid that was across her cheek from her cut. Duke looked curiously between the girl and Dan and then glanced over to Carl who was now cleaning the counter.

"None of you seen Katie have you?" Dan shook his head. "Oh... I'll just be in the back then if you need anything, make sure the door's locked Carl." Carl nodded as Duke left the room. Popuri felt her eyes start to water up again.

"Carl? Can we get a couple of drinks over here?" Dan had his hand in the air pointing at their table.

"You don't have to do that." Popuri whispered blushing again. Dan just shrugged.

"I feel like I should." Popuri rested her head on his shoulder.

"You seem to be feeling better Dan.." Carl said placing some drinks in front of them.

"Yeah.. you're special tea really works." Dan grinned.

"Guess I should make some more.. I have a feeling you two are going to have a few more drinks..." Dan laughed as Popuri gave Carl a faint smile.

* * *

Gray was sitting at Jack's kitchen table nervously drumming his fingers against it. Blue was taking care of the animals after having to tell Gray to get out of the Barn. He apparently wasn't very helpful when it came to farm work. Gray watched Ben sleep holding a red ribbon in his mouth and sighed. Should I be out looking for Jack? No... He needs to do things for himself.. it's his life... Maybe I should go see Doctor?.. No.. Jack's probably heading there to see Elli... I don't want him to think I followed him... Gray glanced at the clock and then resumed to drumming on the kitchen table. Gray glanced at the door. Someone had knocked, it was a light knock but it still made him jump. Gray slowly made his way to the door as he heard the person outside knock again. He opened the door to see Maria standing there. He felt his face turn red. 

"H-Hey..." There was that feeling he didn't like in his stomach again.

"Gray.." She walked past him through the door as he closed it. When he turned around he saw a picture in her hand. He looked closer and saw it was a baby picture. A larger one of the picture that was in Jack's locket.

"Where did you..."

"It was in my Dad's room... on his dresser..." Gray looked confused as he took it from her hands to get a better look. "I always.. just assumed it was a picture of me you know?... But now... I'm not so sure..." Gray looked up from the picture.

"Did you ask your Dad about it?" She took the picture back from him.

"No.. he wasn't home..."

"Oh.." Gray shifted his weight. He felt himself becoming shy again as he leaned against the wall.

"Gray.." She started to walk closer to him.

"Y-yeah?.." She was right in front of him now looking up at him. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it as she tilted her head. He shifted his weight again slowly starting to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Gray..." She started to say again. "Do you like me?" Gray felt his stomach tie itself in a knot. What kind of question was that? Was it a trick question? He felt a cold sweat starting to form underneath his hat.

"W-What... do you mean?" He tried to walk backwards forgetting he was right in front of the wall.

"You know.. do you like me? Like... as a person?" She tilted her head to the other side as Gray shifted his weight again.

"W-Why do you ask?" He mentally slapped himself in the head. Why did he keep stuttering? She looked up at him and started blushing.

"Well... it's been awhile since.." She looked like she changed her mind about what she was going to say. "I think... I think I like you Gray..." Gray looked down at his feet feeling any nerve he had leave him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything... he shifted his weight again.

"Oh..." He could feel his face burn as if he was embarrassed by something. Suddenly he felt her lightly touch his cheek with her soft hand and he looked at her.

"What is it?" She looked him in the eyes making his stomach double-knot on top of the one he already had. He still couldn't speak as he felt his heart throbbing in his throat. Why am I so nervous? After awhile he finally just put his hand on hers that was still on his cheek and managed a weak smile. He could feel her thumb slowly rub his cheek under his hand and he closed his eyes feeling like his heart was just going to thump out of his chest. What's wrong with me...? Suddenly he felt it. Her lips on his had taken him completely by surprise. He stood there stunned as he felt his whole body tense up from what Maria was doing. He felt her put her other hand around the back of his neck as he tensed up more nervous to even open his eyes. "Just relax..." He heard her whisper in his ear as he felt her give him little kisses on his neck. He slowly started to calm down as he pulled her closer to him. "Just trust me Gray.." He felt her kisses ease their way back up to his lips and this time he responded. She leaned up against him getting even closer as their kisses started to get longer and they felt their bodies heat up being so close to each other.

"Woah..." They quickly broke apart to stare in the doorway where Blue stood, his mouth slightly open. Gray could feel his face turning red as he glanced back and forth between Maria and Blue who had a blank expression on his face.

"Hi Blue.." Maria said shyly.. Gray looked back at her. I love her... no.. no I don't love her.. I'm not falling hard for someone this time... She is pretty though...

* * *

Elli stared at Doctor holding her breath. She had just finished explaining everything that happened and how Jack probably knows about the letter now. He just sat there taking in everything she had told him. Finally Elli broke the silence. 

"Y-You said you wouldn't be mad.." He shook his head.

"I'm not mad. It's just... If that letter really is from May... are you sure it's from her?" Elli stared at him. She wasn't completely sure... It might not be..

"W-Well.. I did find it in her room... so..."

"You assumed.." He started to write something down.

"What are you doing?" He glanced up at her and then back down to what he was doing.

"If the letter is from May... This might make Jack go back to his old ways... He'll feel guilty again and maybe even start to feel like she's not dead... I'm sending a letter to Alex to check up on him." They could hear a knock on the Clinic's front door. Elli started to get up but Doctor stopped her. "No, I'll get it." He left her in his office. She was feeling a little better now that Doctor knew.. but... she pulled the crinkled letter out of her pocket staring down at the name Jack. What could this letter say? She turned it over... I shouldn't open it... It's not my place... She heard the Clinic door open in the other room, a faint voice followed by it. Should I open it? Maybe Popuri was right... a little peek couldn't hurt.. She slowly started to make a little tear on the top corner. Suddenly the door burst open and Elli's mouth dropped at who she was looking at. Jack stood there in the doorway.

"I think that's mine Elli."

* * *

End of Episode 23--- That's Mine

* * *

YAY! I'll probably put episode 24 up tomorrow and then you will have all the ones I've written so far. I'm working a episode 25 right now... but anyway.. What do you think? Did you like this episode? What do you think about Gray and Maria? Or are all you just wondering what's going to happen with Joe and Katie? Leave a review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! 


	25. Episode 24: Just Let Me Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

**Read Me!**

**Okay, Do I have your attention? YAY! Right now, Here is the fantastic Episode ****24! Now you all have to wait for me to finish 25.. hehe. But really, I have something important to say****. The most wonderful person in the whole world **tozz86 **from GFAQS has offered to write summaries of each of the episodes! So for all of you who area little confused about certain things and need something helpful to remind you what happened in each episode incase you have forgotten something (that might help you understand or figure out what's going on) you can read these cute summaries to help refresh your memory instead of having to search through each episode. If you want to see them you can go to **hmgreencow(dot)com **and then click on fanfictions, then Tales of the Village People and then you will see a list of all the episodes with the summaries in a line right next to them! Also you can read one of the best Harvest Moon fanfictions ever there.** _All My Sprites _**it was the first one I read and alsoone ofthe best ones I've read. So yep.. just thought I'd let you guys know that. Seemed kind of important.. Lol**

**Oh and if you go there you might as well and register on the forums and vote in the Green Cow Awards! (you don't have to it's just something kind of cool I guess) and ummmm... I guess that's it. Now all we have to worry about is me getting Episode 25 done soon. I'll try but I must admit I'm suddenly a lot busier then usual and summer is coming close to an end.. it's so depressing.. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging forever though, I will finish this fanfiction! That is a promise and I don't break promises... Okay... now I think that's all I have to say, and once again THANK YOU for reviewing I LOVE reading them, so please don't forget to review, I don't mind even if it's a "I think you should write like this instead" because I find that's the only way you can become a better writer.. and how are you suppose to do that if no one critiques you? Okay.. I'm rambling again.. I'm sorry. I'll let you read, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 24--- Just Let Me Help

* * *

Blood started slowly seeping through Kurt's bedsheets as his cut on his lower stomach opened up again and Joe watched as he saw his brother starting to cough. 

"What's wrong with you?" Silence filled the room. "I need to talk to you Kurt.. I... don't want to hate you... I just need to know.." Joe put his head down in thought. He was alone for once with no one in the room telling him what to do. Ann was with Alex in his office. Gina and Martha were still trying to calm Nina down in the other room... and... where was Dia? He looked around but there was still no sign of her. He motioned to grab the glass of water by his bed but moaned as he felt the sharp pain in his arm return. He cursed as he glanced back at his little brother across the room and started to feel more and more angry as he watched him. Joe rolled his eyes, "I guess I should get someone to help you stop bleeding.." Joe stood up almost losing his balance and leaned against the wall. He hated feeling weak. He staggered over to the door hearing the Clinic's front door open from the other room. He thought maybe it was Gina or Martha leaving so he quickly turned the doorknob to stop them. "Wait, can you help-" Joe stopped as he stared in the Clinic's lobby. There stood Katie staring at him with wide eyes. Joe froze... there was Katie... he didn't even notice Liz had walked in with her and walked by him back to Alex's office. All he saw was Katie... she looked tired and scared but Joe still thought she was the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on... Dia wasn't even in the back of his mind. He felt his chest starting to get tight and his stomach tie in knots... Katie wasn't his anymore. His eyes burned as all his feeling of hatred disappeared as he stood there staring at her... he just wished he could hold her.

"Katie..." Somehow he had managed to say her name breaking the silence. Katie kept glancing between Joe and the door clutching her thermos in her hands.

"Katie... please.. I.. I.. can I talk to you? Just for-"

"Joe..." She looked uncomfortable as she shifted her weight. "There's nothing to talk about." She looked down at the ground avoiding his gaze as Joe slowly felt his heart sink... it was like she was breaking up with him all over again.

"No.. Katie.. please.." She was avoiding his gaze.. Suddenly Alex came in from the other room.

"You're lucky Liz found you." Alex said. Joe heard him but still didn't take his gaze off the girl that swarmed his thoughts making it hard to sleep at night.

"I was doing alright.." Katie said quietly.

"Not by the sounds of it, come in the other room and lets make sure you're okay and-"

"No.. I'm fine Alex... and I'm sure Duke is worried... I'd rather just go back to the cafe and get some sleep I'm tired.." Joe's interest perked at this. Katie was hiding something...

"Katie, it's just a quick check-up. You're already here anyway, come on." Alex motioned her to come back to his office. Katie shifted her weight again her grip on her thermos becoming tighter. She glanced back to the door.

"There's really nothing to worry about Alex..."

"Katie," Her head snapped in Joe's direction. "Katie... my brother's in here..." Katie looked horrified at this statement.

"Oh.." She stared down at her feet.

"Do you.. Katie.. do you want to see him?... Before Alex gives you a check-up?" Katie glanced between Alex and Joe. She shifted her weight and glanced at the door again before nodding. Joe walked back into the room with Katie behind him, while closing the door he heard Liz say something about how Katie had been against coming to the clinic the whole walk from the spring... Spring? Was that where Katie was hiding all this time? Joe tuned around and saw her standing a few inches from Kurt's bed. Her eyes were wide with fear and when she blinked a tear slowly rolled down her face. Joe slowly walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and stared at him.

"Joe.. I.." She looked down at the thermos she was still holding tightly in her hands. Suddenly Joe felt his anger get the better of him.

"Were you in love with Kurt?" She looked up.

"What..? No... Joe.. What are you-"

"Then what were you doing with Kurt the day he got hurt! Gwen saw you two together but won't tell me anything! Why would you make her promise you not to tell me!" Katie stared at him while taking a small step back nervously. Joe cursed. "You guys did have something going on didn't you!" He looked down at his brother feeling annoyed.

"Joe.. no.. it's not like that." Joe couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore as he remembered something Gwen had told him.

"Katie.." He could hear his voice cracking. "Gwen said..." He shook his head and tried again. "Did you ever love me?" The corners of his eyes burned as he still avoided looking at her. Neither of them said anything for what felt like ages.

"Joe.. I know... You were going to ask me to marry you that night weren't you?" He looked back up at her, his face feeling hot. He thought he kept it a secret so well.

"Did Carl tell-" She didn't let him finish.

"No he didn't.. Joe.. I.." Suddenly she started looking frustrated as she turned back around to stare at Kurt. "Look at him Joe! He's going to die... I'm going to die. I couldn't let anything happen to you that's why I had to break-up with you! She's going to kill us." She got nervous dropping her thermos as it rolled under the bed. She cursed trying to pick it up. Joe was stunned. He never heard her swear before.

"Katie, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense! Who's going to kill you? Who's us? What's going on!" When she got up from under the bed she slowly turned around holding the thermos out to him with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Just take this Joe. It will make everyone better." There was something different about her suddenly.

"Katie? What's wrong? You can trust me! Let me help you, please!" Suddenly she started shaking her head dropping the thermos on the floor again. She started crying as she shook her head harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She started screaming and Alex and Liz burst through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Alex yelled at Joe and started running over to Katie. He reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch her!" They turned to see Dia standing in the doorway, no one ever heard her speak so loudly and with so much force. Dia stared at everyone with hatred in her eyes as Katie ran past everyone out the clinic's front door.

"Katie!" Joe tried to follow her but suddenly fell down feeling dizzy and sick. Kurt started coughing and you could hear Ann screaming from inside Alex's office. Alex ran to Kurt cursing about his cut re-opening and yelled at Liz to go to Ann. Martha ran in with Gina and Nina right behind her and they helped Joe off the floor. "Go find Katie!" Joe yelled at the elderly woman.

"I'll find her!"

"No you won't Dia!" Gina glared at her. "You aren't well enough to run around the town chasing after some lunatic!"

"She's not crazy!" Joe yelled at the blue haired nurse. Liz ran back into the room.

"Ann won't stop kicking and screaming!" Alex turned around and started pulling at his hair.

"Liz, I need you to go get Bob! Nina I'm sorry, I need you to leave now, we'll all talk later!" Nina's eyes started to water up with angry tears as she ran out of the clinic.

"Nina!" Liz ran after her.

"I need to go after Katie!" Joe yelled but Martha pushed him back down. "No, you need to get you're rest." Joe felt sick as his chest hurt from the sharp push Martha had given him. He felt his eyes start to go unfocused. No... he thought. No... Katie... What's going on?

* * *

Slowly Ray opened his eyes as he stretched out on the soft grass that was beneath him. He sat up leaning back on his hands watching the sunset. 

"I've must of only been sleeping for a couple hours." He stood up dusting his pants off as he felt a cold breeze sweep over him. He shivered as he looked around the quiet spring. Suddenly he saw a a little person jump from behind a tree looking frightened.

"Billy!" Ray ran over to the little guy kneeling down to him. "Are you okay?" The little person turned his head to stare at Ray, his little eyes darting around in panic.

"You can see me?" Ray looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, I can still see you Billy... You don't remember me?"

"I'm not Billy..." Ray leaned down closer getting a better look at him. He wasn't Billy, he wore red clothes and his facial features were a little longer then Billy's, his body was a little leaner. "My names Arthur.." His voice faltered and he looked away.

"I'm Ray... Do you know where Billy is?" The little sprite rubbed his eyes with his fists trying to cover up his tears falling down his little cheeks.

"They're fighting again.." He tried to dry his eyes with his red sleeves.

"Who's fighting Arthur? Is the Harvest Goddess okay?"

"Billy didn't tell you everything! You have know idea what you're getting into! She's angry!" Arthur fell to his knees. "I can't live like this... nothing's right anymore..." The sprite turned to Ray. "If you are going to help the Goddess you have to know the whole story..." Ray watched as the little person got up from the ground. "You wanted to help right?" The little person glanced over to the spring, "That's probably why I'm here.." He said muttering to himself. Arthur walked over to Ray and looked up at him. "I can't tell you here by the spring.. it's not safe..."

"Why isn't it safe? Is Billy okay?" The little sprite shook his head feeling aggravated.

"You're sure you want to help?" Ray stood up straight looking around the spring before looking back down at Arthur. Ray nodded. "Follow me then."

* * *

End of Episode 24--- Just Let Me Help

* * *

YAY! What do you think? Do you hate me because I kind of left you with a cliffhanger? What do you think is going to happen? Any thoughts? What are you most interested in hearing about next? Who's your favorite character? Okay... I guess I'm asking you a lot of questions.. I just LOVE reading what people think about my story! You have no idea.. Lol. Okay, Guess I'll go now. Lets hope I finish 25 soon :) but until then, Lattttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeee Uppppppppppppppp! 

See you all in the next episode :)

Oh and don't forget to review! Heehee!


	26. Episode 25: Shocking Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

YAYAYAY! I finally finished Episode 25! Sorry for the wait, but it's okay because this is the longest episode yet!

:does happy dance:

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 25--- Shocking Truth

* * *

It was cold in the Clinic as Elli shivered watching Jack read his letter, he sat there motionless staring aimlessly down at the piece of paper in his hands. Elli hugged her stomach as she watched him desperately waiting for something to happen. She glanced at Doctor who was also watching Jack with a concerned look across his face. Elli looked down at her hands trying to keep still, the silence in the room felt heavy and she wished someone one would say something. She jumped suddenly when she heard Doctor cough and looked towards him. He gave her a nod in Jack's direction. She turned her head slowly to look at Jack again, his head was down hiding all his thoughts and emotions from everyone in the room. She looked down at his hands that were sill tightly holding the letter and twitched slightly. Something just didn't feel right. Doctor coughed again and Elli held her stomach as she tried to get up enough nerve to say something to the boy who sat across from her. 

"Jack..." She surprised herself when she felt the ability to talk come over her. "Jack... what does the letter say?" His head quickly shot up from the letter with the sound of her voice and his eyes reached her gaze. He looked terrified.

"Uhh..." Jack's mind raced for what to say, May was right. It's very important that no one else reads this letter. He could feel Doctor's eyes burning through him from his other side and quickly looked back down at the letter,

_Maybe I read it wrong... _

With another quick glance over it he started to feel a mix of emotions come over him. He didn't read it wrong. He shifted his weight in his chair trying to calm himself down, it didn't work. He felt angry as he finally started to slowly piece together what he never understood. All his questions of what happened over the last year were slowly being answered...

"Jack?" He gave a irritable look towards the little brunette in front of him. He was not about to let her know what the letter said... she wouldn't understand.. He shot her another look.

"What?" Elli looked taken aback from the tone of his voice and looked away feeling hurt. Jack let out an aggravated groan at this and annoyingly collapsed farther down in his chair. "Why do you have to be like that?" He said glaring at her.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? She just asked about the letter." Doctor looked disappointed in Jack's behavior and started to walk over to him. "Let me see the letter Jack." Jack's expression quickly changed as he watched Doctor inching his way towards him. He quickly looked down at the letter and back towards Elli, Doctor was almost by his side. His eyes burned as he quickly re-read it one last time. He felt disgusted with it as he read it with his mind racing with thoughts.

_How could this be true...?_

Jack blinked again trying to make the burning sensation go away as he quickly started to tear the letter to shreds. He didn't know you could tear one piece of paper into that many pieces as he watched them all fall to the floor. He looked back up to Elli who had her hand over her mouth with wide eyes staring at the scattered pieces of paper all over the floor.

"Jack! Why did you do that?" He turned to see Doctor shaking his head at him.

"Jack what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He heard Elli's soft whispered voice sounding muffled from her hand still in front of her mouth. Jack shook his head in frustration. Everything was not alright.

"Jack? I think we should talk, from what I heard from Gray-" Jack didn't let him finish though, he stood up and went towards the door knocking into Doctor on his way.

"Jack! Where are you going?" He turned quickly to face Elli and Doctor who both looked shocked at his behavior. They've never seen him act this way. Jack cursed and looked at the floor.

"Why can't all of you just leave me alone! If it's not you two, it's Gray, if it's not Gray it's someone else! I'm sick of everyone trying to help me and I'm sick of everyone interfering with my life! I can take care of myself okay?" Elli was holding her stomach looking towards the floor looking sick.

"Don't talk to us like that Jack! You aren't well and you know it. You need help before you do something you'll regret. You can't take things back you know." Jack stared at the doctor he once truly respected and shook his head.

"You don't understand. I know I'm screwed up. Face it. You don't know how to help me. Yeah you helped me temporarily and for awhile we all thought everything would be okay but now it's even worse then it was before! I almost killed Popuri this morning! Do you think I'm happy about that? Something bigger is at work here and I know exactly what I have to do.. or at least I know who I have to talk too..." Jack's voice trailed off as he shook his head in frustration about what was going on, Doctor looked as though he was still trying to process what Jack had just told him.

"You almost killed Popuri? Jack, please stay. I can help you, you don't know what you're saying right now."

"Oh but I do." He glanced down at the floor seeing the the torn up pieces of May's letter. How much that letter helped him understand... "I have to go Doctor.. you have to trust me."

"Jack.. please don't go.. I don't want to see you get hurt.." Jack turned his gaze towards Elli to see tears forming in her big beautiful eyes. He felt emotionless as he watched her. Seeing someone cry just didn't effect him much anymore.. He felt his anger run through his veins as he thought of the reason why his life was so messed up. He cursed again kicking a chair that was near the door.

"Jack!" He turned without looking back at the angry doctor or the depressed brunette sitting in her chair, he stalked out the lobby of the clinic slamming the front door on his way out. His mind raced. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

* * *

"You're a filthy whore Popuri!" Popuri gasped when she realized she was kissing Dan and turned her head to see Cliff in the doorway of the cafe. She froze. Dan was laughing idiotically and put his head on the table as Cliff slowly started to walk up to the drunk couple. 

"How are, Why... Cliff?" Popuri put her hand to head as she tried to process what was going on. How was Cliff standing in front of her? She felt sick as she quickly grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Elli told me you came to see Jack." His words sliced the air like a knife. "I walked all over the village trying to find his farm! I decided to walk in here to ask if anyone could point me in the right direction but instead I find my girlfriend kissing... who is he?" He groaned as he looked down at Dan who was still laughing with his head on the table. "He's..." she rubbed her head. What was his name?

"I'm Dan..." He grinned as he looked up at Cliff who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"You're a filthy whore." He stared at Popuri who had begun twirling her finger around her hair uncontrollably. "I don't even know why I came here! Elli was crying so I figured it was something bad... I thought you could use some help and..." He shot her a fierce look. "Wait.. Didn't you used to go out with Jack?" Popuri's head hurt. Why was he talking so much?

"Uhh..." She was having a hard time processing any type of thought.

"You spent the night at his house last night didn't you?" Suddenly Popuri remembered everything that had happened that morning. Her mind raced with images of Jack and crows as she started to feel her eyes water up. She looked up at Cliff with a frightened expression across her face.

"Did you sleep with him?..."

"Cliff he tried to kill me!" She started crying as the knot in her chest started to hurt making her cry harder.

"He what?..." He sat down in the chair next to her and she buried herself into his shoulder.

"Cliff, he was so scary!" Her body ached from crying so hard as he put a hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"Popuri... tell me what happened..." Popuri started rambling about everything that happened in the last couple of hours. He was silent the whole time she talked as she cried into his shirt. He didn't know what to do...

"So," He finally started to talk as she finished her story about how he found her in the cafe with Dan. "You still have feelings for Jack...?" Popuri looked up at him in disbelief.

"He tried to kill me and all you care about is if I still have feelings for him or not?" He stared at her puffy red eyes and felt annoyed.

"Well what do you want me to do? Find him and kill him?" She shrunk back against her chair and held her head.

"What's wrong with you Cliff? No I don't want.. he... you..." She shook her head trying to carefully figure out what she was going to say.

"Wait.. so... I thought you liked me Popuri." Cliff and Popuri turned their heads toward Dan, they had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh Dan.. I" Dan's expression turned cold as he just shook his head.

"No it's okay.. I seemed to get dumped by girls before I even go out with them all the time." He winced as he thought of Eve and Basil. Was she with him now? He looked down at the table before staring blankly back at Popuri and Cliff. "I think I'm going to go lie down.." He got up balancing himself on the table and staggered toward the counter that Carl sat behind reading his cooking book. "Eve in her room?" Carl looked at him sympathetically and shook his head.

"You can lay down in her room though.. I don't think she'll mind.." Carl watched as his friend slumped past him towards Eve's room.

"Cliff.." He looked down at Popuri to see her eyes watering up again. "I want to go home..." She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"All the way back to Mineral Town?" She didn't say anything and he rested his head on top of hers his face tangled in her hair.

"I don't feel good Cliff..."

"You've had a long day.." His voice was muffled from her hair. "Popuri?"

"Hm?" She sleepily answered as she felt herself falling asleep.

"Do you... Do you love...?" He shook his head. "Never mind... come on, I'll take you home..."

* * *

Maria stared down at May's locket inquisitively as she sat at the edge of her bed. She had picked it up without Gray noticing before she left him and Blue at Jack's house. 

"It just doesn't make any sense!" She threw the locket down on the floor and watched it slide across the room. She sighed and picked up the baby picture that she had taken out of the frame she found on her father's dresser, it was the exact replica of the picture in May's locket.

"Why would my dad have May's baby picture..?" She let out an aggravated groan. "I thought this picture was of me all these years! Why would he let me think that? Why would he have it there in the first place?... Why did he even have it there as if she was someone important..." She tossed the picture out in front of her feeling annoyed as it slowly floated down to the floor. She laid back and grabbed her pillow to put it over her face and screamed into it. Soon she felt like she was losing the ability to breathe underneath the pillow and threw it off of her while taking in deep breaths of air. She jumped off the bed and walked over to her desk, sitting in her chair and going through the side drawer. She pulled out a photo album and started searching through all the pictures.

"Nothing! She isn't in any of these..." She stared blankly down at the page she had the book opened to and gave the picture a faint smile. Ray smiled back up at her. She laughed as she saw the lopsided teddy bear in his hands that he had made for her to celebrate their six month anniversary. "I really messed that up didn't I?" She gasped as a thought came to her. She replayed the day they broke up through her mind remembering how she had come across his mom's diary, the last thing Ray had left of her. When he was twelve his mom had left him and his dad. They were left to live on their own without her. His dad had become depressed and he had been getting drunk every night and hardly ever paid any attention to his son. It wasn't long before he took his life leaving Ray all alone in the world... he just couldn't live without his wife. She shook her head remembering how sad Ray had been when he told her the story of his parents and started to feel guilty remembering how he caught her in his house reading his mom's diary. She pushed the guilt away as she tried to remember what his mother had written in it towards the end. She was having an affair with one of the men in town and had started feeling really sick. She couldn't live with the guilt of not being faithful with her husband and had become depressed. She was also scared to bring shame on to her family and decided she had to leave, she didn't want to hurt Ray or his father.

"What year was that?..." Marie rubbed her temples trying to remember the date in the diary but nothing came to her. "Well.. if Ray was twelve when she left... and... Oh. My. Goddess..." Her thoughts raced to the conversation she had with Gray earlier that day and tried to process all the information from him and the diary.

_May's mom left her with her grandpa when she was a baby saying she couldn't take care of her... May was what?.. About seven when she died? That fits doesn't it? Ray's mom could've left... then... nine months later had a baby... she was having an affair... so someone in the village could be May's father... and Ray is the right age for... yeah.. it all fits... and my dad has her picture on his dresser... could she have sent it to him? Why?... Would that mean... _Maria put her hand to her mouth as she let out a gasp.

_My father... had the affair with May's mother! Which means... May is my little sister! Ray's her older brother... and .. wait.. Ray and I went out.. we wouldn't be related then would we? No.. it's close though..._

"Maria I'm home! Sorry I'm so late, did you eat already?" She heard her father close the front door as his footsteps went in the direction of the kitchen. Her grip tightened around the photo album before she slammed it shut. How could he have had an affair? Didn't he love Mom? Maria got up and went out her bedroom door towards the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"No I haven't eaten.. I'm not hungry though." Her father laughed.

"Just like your mother.. she hardly ate too." How could he have had an affair with Ray's mom? He's the mayor of the village! What does that say to everyone who lives here? Wasn't he scared of ruining everyone's reputation? She crossed her arms as she tried her best not to glare at her father. She didn't want him to know she was angry.. it wasn't the right time to yell at him. Her father sat down next to her taking a bite out of a sandwich. "Have you seen that Gray kid around the village? I saw Saibara earlier this week, Gray's his grandson you know. Not the brightest kid according to Saibara. Says that might be why Jack's so messed up. Having friends like Gray don't help." He laughed again before taking another bite of his sandwich. Maria looked at her father and tilted her head.

"So you don't like Gray?" He put his food down and stared at his daughter.

"I didn't say that. I'm just repeating what his grandfather said to me. He doesn't speak to highly of him though.. honestly I've never met him.. according to what I hear I probably wouldn't get along with him that well anyway." He laughed at the face Maria gave him. "What? I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you hanging around him. He's not too good when it comes to girls apparently." He smiled as he thought about his conversation with Saibara. "I could tell you some stories.. Good thing I don't have to worry about you being with him." He took another bite of his sandwich not noticing the glare Maria was giving him. Now she was mad. First about this whole affair and now this! Who does this man think he is? She groaned at the sight of her father scarfing down his food. "What's wrong honey?" She scoffed at his statement. Why does he always think calling me honey makes everything better?

"Dad, what would you say if I told you I kissed Gray today?" Mayor Theodore's face turned cold.

"What did you say?" His eye twitched.

"I said I kissed Gray. I like him." She tilted her head to the side to stare at her father. "What? Is something wrong?" Suddenly he laughed again.

"Very funny Maria. I know you haven't had a boyfriend since Ray, you don't need to lie about Gray. What if it got back to him?" What!... Why did he say that? What does that even have to do with anything?

"Dad, listen to me. I kissed Gray and he kissed me back. Who knows how far we would've gone if Blue didn't walk in on us." Her father's smile faded.

"Maria! You aren't some whore about to give yourself to some guy you don't even know! I've heard about this kid and I don't want you hanging around him." He stood up trying to show that the conversation was over but Maria couldn't keep everything in anymore and he had no idea how far this conversation was from being over.

"I'm an adult Dad. Did you forget? I'll give myself to anyone I feel like. As for calling me a whore. Don't you think that's a little drastic since... you know.. I wasn't the one who had an affair with a married woman and had a baby! Kept the picture on the dresser and for years let his so called only daughter believe it was her!" Her dad took a step backwards falling back into the chair. He tensed up as he looked down at the table.

"I don' t know what you're talking about." He said in a quiet voice. Maria stood up. She couldn't believe how he was acting.

"Don't act stupid! Jack had May's locket with the exact same baby picture in it! It wasn't that hard to figure out that the picture wasn't me! You tore Ray's family apart! You had a baby with his Mom which means I have a sister! I didn't even know about her!" Tears were streaming down Maria's face. "Did you know she's dead? I'll never get to meet her now! How could you have an affair? Didn't you love mom? Why would you do this? You're the mayor of the village Dad! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She sat back down trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Maria, I'm sorry okay? I.. I don't know what was wrong with me!" He put his face in his hands as they sat in silence. You could only hear the soft cries coming from Maria who kept wiping away the tears that fell down her face. "I know she died.. I felt terrible not going to her funeral.." Maria stared feeling disgusted at her father.. she couldn't believe it, for once she had hoped her gossip wasn't true... it was sickening thinking how it was. She thought of Jack.

"Jack's been trying to find her mom, May wanted her to have the locket.. he doesn't even know her mom's name though or where she is... do you know anything?" He looked up from his hands.

"Her name was Joanna... I don't know where she is..." Maria stood up.

"I'm going to see Gray." She turned to walk out the front door.

"You mean you were serious about him?" Maria turned back and glared.

"Yes Dad, do you have a problem with that?" He gave her a rude look.

"I don't want you hanging around that boy. You're staying here." Maria laughed.

"You think you have the right to tell me what to do after all that?" She scoffed and went out the door slamming it behind her. She stalked down the path to Jack's house, "I'll do whatever I want with Gray."

* * *

End of Episode 25--- Shocking Truth

* * *


	27. Episode 26: No Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Sorry for the wait everyone but here's the next episode!

enjoy :)

mehh... I can't get those ruler lines to work... it keeps saying there is an error on the page... guess I'll just use ------- instead...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tales of the Village People

Episode 26--- No Pressure

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie let out a cry as she tripped falling to the ground. She coughed as she breathed in the smell of dirt and dust and cursed at herself. She had ran blindly up the mountain when she left the clinic, trying to get the voice in her head to stop screaming. She just laid there making no movement to get up from the ground as she felt the hot tears she had been holding back finally break through and pour down her face.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed into the ground tasting the tears that were rolling down her face. "I'm sorry.." Katie wiped her eyes as she slowly started to sit up not bothering to wipe off the dirt on her dress. "Why did you have to hurt him? He never did anything..." She choked and started coughing again before looking at her surroundings, she didn't know her way around the mountain and knew she was lost. She looked up into the dark sky, not a single star... "I know you can hear me! Answer me!" She glanced back down at the ground remembering the horrible state Kurt was in when she saw him. "He never did anything..." She shook her head as fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

_"You let him know too much."_ A voice shot through Katie's head and she knew she had gotten her attention.

"I'm sorry! Please!" Katie could feel her throat getting tighter as she spoke. "I'll do anything.." Silence. A cool breeze blew over her making the tears on her cheeks dry in their spots. She choked again as she rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Is he going to die?"

_"You betrayed me." _Again the voice shot through Katie's head and she could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"N-No..." She couldn't think of what to say. The voice was right. Katie wanted nothing to do with her.

_"Liar." _Katie put her head down as she felt the corners of her eyes burn.

"You said you'd help me... if I..." Katie shook her head her curls swinging back and forth. "I trusted you.."

_"I trusted you." _Katie let out a cry as a searing pain shot through her veins. She never felt anything like it before and didn't know where to hug herself. She just wanted to die.

"Why didn't you Kill me like you were going to? I wanted to die..." Angry tears spilled from her eyes as the pain grew worse. "I still want to die! Kill me! Kill me now! I'll find another cliff to throw myself off of!" The pain stopped.

_"Because I realized you were still useful to me. I can't let you die just yet. You're not done with your task."_ Katie's breath quickened as she wiped her eyes.

"I won't help you! Not if you let Kurt die!" Katie held her breath shocked from what she had just said and waited for the voice to reply.

_"Are you sure he's the one you don't want to die?" _Katie's mind raced through her thoughts. What did that mean? Who else had gotten the water?

"What do you-"

_"Don't be stupid! You already have one death on your hands Katie."_

"What?" Katie's voice breathed out the question, her voice hoarse.

_"Ann's father."_ Katie froze to the spot. Michael was dead?

"How...?" Was all Katie could manage to escape from her lips.

_"You betrayed me when you told Kurt about me, I had to show you what disobeying would do. Your cookies that had my water got to Ann. Michael didn't eat them but Ann did. The force from that water running through Ann's veins pulled me to their shop and I saw her father there so close to death... I could taste it.. I couldn't help but help him get there. I would've got your little red haired friend too if that stupid farmer hadn't come in." _Katie put her hand to her mouth as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Michael...

"I don't remember giving those cookies to anyone.." Her soft voice was the only thing the could be heard in mountain that night, everything was calm and quiet.

_"You wouldn't would you? All those times you woke up not being able to remember what you did, or how you got there... yes.. you know what I'm talking about. You were helping me do what I couldn't by myself."_

"N-No.." Katie shook her head trying to process everything she was being told. She was controlling her? "You possessed me?"

"_In a way... I can only do so much." _Katie cried, she cried hard. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. Her mind wondered to the night where it had all started. Joe was hurt. She needed help... _she_ was supposed to help her, _she_ lied to her..

"Am I the only one you..." Katie was hesitant. How much information was she willing to give? ".. the only one you've.. controlled...?" Katie rubbed her eyes in irritation. They were dry and itchy from her crying.

_"No.. whenever someone willingly agrees to help me.. they're mine.."_ What did that mean? We can't take it back? How many others were helping her? "_You have a decision to make Katie. Who will you save?" _Her heart skipped as the words sliced through her mind. She felt hot and panicked. Choose? A few raindrops fell on her head and she looked up to see a crow fly by overhead.

"What are you-" The voice didn't let her finish.

_"Choose! Kurt, Ann or Joe? Friend or Love? Who is most important Katie? Choose wisely.. I can't promise the other's safety." _Katie tensed up as she repeated in her head what the voice had just said. Choose? Who lives and who dies?

"But Joe never had the water..." Her voice sounded different to her, older, tired.

_"Remember the water you carelessly left on your desk in your room?" _Katie couldn't take it anymore, what was she supposed to do? She felt like screaming and kicking and crying and running away and just... she wished she could just die. The raindrops became harder as more and more fell down. She stood up.

"I can't choose! You're insane! Please! I don't want anyone to get hurt! I'll do anything! Anything!" She screamed into the crisp night sky as rain fell down on her face disguising the tears down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I betrayed you! You can trust me! I can't choose..." Her voice felt hoarse as she looked down at the ground. Her hands pulling down on her hair as the knot in her chest got tighter.

_"There is a boy who is with the sprites... Kill him." _Katie let out another cry as she dropped back down to her knees. Kill? Her breaths quickened as the little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end for a second time._ "It's your choice Katie. Someone must die. The boy is down the mountain trail up ahead... choose wisely."_ Katie gasped as she felt the presence of the voice leave her and she fell face forward down on to the ground, she was too shocked to cry anymore. The rain beat down on her as if it was angry with her and Katie just laid there not making any move to get up. What was she supposed to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arthur.. where are we?" Ray glanced down in front of them hoping to see some form of light in the darkness.

"Shh.. almost there." They walked in silence down the cave, the sounds of their footsteps echoing all around them. The cold air stung Ray's face as he walked behind the little sprite squinting to see Arthur's little figure in front of him. "This way." Ray lost him and Arthur's small voice rang all around Ray in circles and he had to stop trying decipher where the little sprite had gone. He felt around the rough surface of the cave wall before finding a crevice and eased his way in to see a small light illuminating towards the end.

"Arthur..?" Ray edged his way towards the light until he finally reached his destination. His mouth fell at the sight. He felt a warm sensation as he breathed in the aroma of roses and other flowers he couldn't quite place. He looked around expecting to see a garden or field of flowers with trees but... nothing.. It was a dark lonely cave with fireflies hovering above him. There seemed to be a small pond down the way and he strode towards it. He watched as the pond sparkled reflecting off the fireflies.

"Ray.." He turned to see Arthur in the corner with another sprite next to him. The other one was shorter with his face a little fuller then Arthur's, his clothes a bright yellow. "Ray.." Ray turned his attention back towards Arthur and leaned down next to him staring into his wide eyes.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Arthur was staring at Ray looking hesitant to move. Slowly he started to shake his head.

"You are sure you want to help? You could still go back." Arthur's voice faltered as he stared at Ray, his eyes holding back tears.

"You already took me this far... where are we anyway?" He glanced back over to the pond of water as if he could hear someone calling his name and shuddered.

"This is where we live, us sprites. The pond is where our Goddess sleeps." The shorter sprite spoke up as he pointed towards the pond, his voice was husky and deep.

"But what about the Spring? I thought-" The yellow sprite didn't let him finish as Ray turned his head to stare at the pond another time.

"She's never lived in the spring itself. It wouldn't be safe for her to live in there, especially now... The spring is where people pray to our Goddess, she likes to visit the spring often, it used to put her mind at ease." His husky voice sounding weary and tired.

"Used to...?" Ray's voice trailed off as he glanced back towards the two sprites noticing for the first time how they were standing. As if they were trying to hide something behind them, they were close together making it impossible to see what was in the corner.

"Someone's trying to hurt her!" Arthur pulled down on his leafy colored hair as he shook his head in frustration, tears forming in his eyes. The yellow sprite nudged him causing Arthur to almost fall over.

"Who's trying to hurt her? Arthur?" Arthur put his face in his hands before looking up again.

"Th-The-" The other sprite nudged him again.

"Watch your mouth Arthur! Tell him too much and you'll end up like Billy!" The words sliced through the air like a knife as Ray felt the blood from his face drain. He slowly turned his head giving his attention to the yellow sprite.

"What?" Ray's hushed voice echoed all around them bouncing off the walls of the cave.

"Billy he-" This time Arthur was the one to nudge the other sprite.

"Carlos!"

"Shouldn't he know?"

"What's wrong with Billy?" Ray said quickly trying to get their attention. They both quickly turned their heads back in Ray's direction with a sorrowful look. They glanced at each other until Arthur nodded. They stepped away from one another revealing what had been in the corner. There Billy laid facing the wall of the cave. Ray slowly edged his way closer to Billy as an uneasy feeling reached his stomach. Ray was afraid to touch him fearing he would feel cold and stiff.

"I-Is...?" He couldn't even finish the dreaded sentence. His eyes burned as he looked at the back of the sprite he felt so close to.

"N-no.. he's just really hurt. She got mad at him.. he.." He could hear Arthur break off into tears behind him as he slowly put his hand on Billy's small stomach. Gently he turned the limp sprite over facing him. His eyes were closed and his hair was messy from the cold sweat that had formed on his head.

"Billy?.." Ray shook him as he tried to blink away the burning sensation in his eyes. Billy didn't respond. "Billy wake up." His pleading voice got louder as he shook him harder. "Billy!"

"Stop! That won't work! Stop it! Stop it!" Carlos had ran up to Ray and started hitting his legs to get his attention. Ray quickly stopped and started rubbing his eyes hiding his tears.

"Is Billy going to die?" Ray's voice faltered as he looked down at the yellow sprite.

"I.. I don't.. I'm not sure..." The sprite turned to stare at Billy, his eyes glinting with weary. Ray stood up and turned away. He didn't want to look at the little sprite who looked so close to death. He felt a force pulling him towards looking at the pond and that's where he set his gaze.

"What happened?" Ray said hoarsely. He could hear Arthur and Carlos moving around him but he didn't look down. He heard Arthur cough.

"Somehow she found out that Billy led you to her..." Ray's heart sunk. It was his fault. He had told her it was Billy.

"Why would the Goddess hurt Billy though? That doesn't make any sense." Ray crossed his arms as he tried to ignore the knot forming in his chest.

"The Goddess didn't hurt Billy!" Carlos said angrily. "Yes she hasn't been acting herself lately but she didn't hurt Billy!"

"What..? Didn't you just say..?" His voice trailed off as he felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Carlos.

"I said the Goddess didn't hurt Billy! Arthur meant.." He stopped and looked away.

"Who hurt him then?.. Hey! Look at me!" He leaned back down and turned Carlos around holding him by the shoulders. The sprite wouldn't meet his eyes. "Tell me what's going on." Ray said crossly. Carlos sighed as you could hear Arthur breathing heavily in the background.

"Well... we aren't completely sure.." Carlos looked down onto the floor.

"Tell me what you know. I can't help if I don't know what you know!" Carlos finally met Ray's eyes.

"You're really going to help then?" Ray was feeling his patience leave him now.

"Yes! I'm going to help you!" He loosened his grip on the sprite while he stared at him. "Trust me." Ray could've swore he saw a faint smile cross the sprites face but it was gone as soon as Ray had thought he'd seen it. Carlos started talking quickly.

"Someone is trying to hurt the Goddess. We aren't sure who it is but we know it's another female presence. Those imps you've seen and the crows.. they work for her. She's very powerful and persuasive. We think she might've gotten into our Goddess's head...I'm not sure how but... I know our Goddess is trying to fight it but.. she.. controls the Goddess somehow.. Something must be in the water.. the spring water that is. The Goddess won't let us touch it. We fear... as.. everyone in the Village is feeling more and more fear... it makes her more powerful.. The energy from fear.. she lives off it. Just like the imps do. We're... as odd as it sounds.. we're at a war.. If she gets rid of the Goddess... She'll control the whole village..." Ray let go of the sprite and fell backwards onto the ground..

"What..?" He was trying to process everything the sprite had said. Ray shook his head in confusion as Carlos stared at him. "So.. is this.. other female presence... is she responsible for the... those weird.. plant things too?" Carlos just stared at him.

"It's possible.." Arthur said finally speaking up.

"Where is the Goddess?" Ray asked the two timid sprites questioningly.

"She's.. our Goddess is sleeping.." Carlos said quietly.

"Can I talk to her?" Arthur and Carlos immediately started shaking their heads.

"N-No! We mustn't wake the Goddess!" Carlos said while still shaking his head. There was a cough and Ray felt the uneasy feeling in his stomach return as his gaze fell onto Billy who still laid silently in the corner. He looked away as he felt his eyes burn again.

"What do I have to do?" Ray said softly as he stood up staring back at the pond.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said, Ray felt him standing next to him.

"To help you, the Goddess.. Billy..." He winced as he heard himself say Billy's name.

"Get rid of her." Carlos said bluntly. Ray shot him a look.

"How am I supposed to do that? You said yourself she's almost as powerful as the Goddess herself! Hell, if she can't get rid of her how am I supposed to?" There was a short pause between the three before Ray heard Arthur cough again.

"It's fate." The red sprite said to Ray gently his voice full of worry.

"What's fate?"

"You. We know there's still hope because you can see us and you can see us for a reason... you_ must_ see us for a reason... You must be able to get rid of the other presence.. you're our last hope." He could hear Arthur trying to hold back his tears as he spoke yet he kept himself calm all the same.

"No pressure.." Ray mumbled to himself as he turned to see the two sprites staring up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Carlos looked up at Ray his round face looking tired.

"I guess.. I'll try to find her first..."

"Do you want me to show you the way out of here?" Ray looked down at the red sprite and shook his head.

"No.. I... You two just watch over.." He glanced back over to the corner. "..watch over him.. don't let him die.." They both nodded as Ray took a last glance over to the corner where Billy laid motionless. He felt the knot in his chest getting tighter as he turned to find the way out. As he edged his way out of the cave his mind raced with thoughts of the whole day. His meeting with Billy, the spring, the cave... An image shot through his head as he saw Billy laying in the corner of the cave looking dead to world. He shuddered as he starting feeling the cold crisp air from outside hit his face. He was getting closer to the exit now, he could see the opening. As he walked out of the cave feeling the rain hit his face, he saw something that made his mouth drop. Katie. She was standing a few feet away from him with a jagged rock in her hand. Her dress was dirty and her eyes looked red as if she'd been crying for a long time. Dirty tear stains went down her face as her drenched frizzy hair stuck to the side of her head from being wet. He could see her eyes grow wide as she stared at him.

"Ray...?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Episode 26--- No Pressure

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had someone ask me about Michael, just to clear things up he was already sick from.. just a normal sickness and in episode 9 Alex mentions how he told him he should get better... So when the 'other presence' got to the shop he was just dying from natural causes.. nothing fancy...

feel free to review if you'd like :)


	28. Episode 27: High Tensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

hehehe.. I'm REALLY sorry for the (cough) long wait...

but FINALLY here is the next episode!

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Tales of the Village People 

Episode 27--- High Tensions

* * *

Tensions were high at the clinic as Alex finally felt all his patience leave him. 

"Ann! Ann!" He irritably dodged one of her flaring arms as he tried to get closer to her. "Ann, stop! STOP!" Her eyes were glazed over as her scream continued to pierce the air making it hard for the ringing in Alex's head to stop. He groaned as he got kicked in the side and fell backwards into the front of his desk. "ANN!" He yelled tying to talk over her. "Listen to me! IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD! Ann! ANN?!" He watched her with wide eyes as she suddenly stopped her frantic screaming and flaring movements. She just sat there with her hands holding onto the side of her chair tightly, causing her knuckles to slowly turn white. Alex slowly stood back up from being knocked over and took a cautious step towards her. "... Ann..?" He jumped back a little at how fast she shot her head in his direction but as he calmed himself down he noticed... she wasn't staring at him at all. Her eyes were unfocused and wide giving Alex a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alex hesitantly took another small step towards the red-haired girl noticing a stream of tears that were now falling down her face.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ann shook as her voice flew across the room hitting Alex in the face. He watched her for a second before he took another step towards her. She didn't' move. Tears just continued to roll down her face as her hold on the sides of the chair became even tighter. Alex took another cautious step in her direction, he was almost close enough to touch her now. After a moment of silence he took the last step he needed to take and leaned down so he was eye level with her. Cautiously he put his hands on her shoulders.

"..Ann..? Ann.. look at me." Her head was still turned with her eyes gazing at the spot Alex had stood in just moments before. "Ann.." Alex said again trying to get her too look at him. Still nothing. "Ann." He said with a little more force shaking her a little. Her hands suddenly flew to one of his arms as she grasped him as tightly as she had been holding the chair. He moaned from the sharp pain he was now feeling in his arm. "Ann..." He tried to say calmly but it didn't help. Her breath quickened as her grasp on him continued to grow tighter with her eyes glazed over still looking away from him.

* * *

Jack stormed through Mineral Town as he headed towards his old farm. He could feel his body tense up with every step that took him that much closer to his destination and clenched his fists as he thought of _her. _

_If only I had gotten that letter sooner._

He shook his head as soon as the thought came to him. He got it now and that's all that mattered.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" Jack's mind was quickly set back into reality as he saw who he had ran into. There stood Cliff with a scared looking Popuri standing behind him. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"Get out of my way Cliff." He said cooley staring up into Cliff's eyes. Cliff's eyes narrowed as he stared Jack down with disgust. "I said get out of my way." Jack said again, this time with a little more force behind his words.

"No, you know what? I have something I need to talk to you about." Jack mentally rolled his eyes as he tried to push himself past him, he didn't have time for this. His plan of just walking away failed though as he felt Cliff' suddenly having a tight hold on one of his arms. Turning his head back to Cliff they made eye contact again.

"Get off of me." Jack said trying to break free of Cliff's grasp but his hold on Jack only got tighter.

"What the hell was going through your head when you were with Popuri this morning?" Jack continued trying to get out of Cliff's grasp.

"I don't have time for this!" He said angrily and with a big shove he pushed Cliff backwards causing him to take a few steps away from Jack.

"You know, I never said anything but ever since that whole thing happened with May you've become a real jerk Jack." Jack felt his insides churn with the mention of her name. What right did Cliff have talking about May like that, throwing her name around like she was nothing.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand! You have no idea what I've been through!" Jack stared at Cliff as he felt this aggravating feeling starting to form in his chest.

"Oh that's right." Cliff said taking a couple steps closer to Jack. "I've never been through anything in my life, right? My life has be _real_ easy. All you ever think about is you and your own problems, isn't it?" Cliff irritably looked away from him as he shook his head. Jack felt his body tense.

_How could Cliff say that? When was the last time he acted like he cared about anyone?!_

Jack shook his head as he started to feel his anger getting the better of him. "Stop acting like you've been threw everything the world could possibly throw at someone!" Jack suddenly fell backwards onto the ground with a severe pain throbbing on the side of his jaw. The palms of his hands burned from sliding backwards a few feet. Jack just sat there in a state of shock, the unsuspected shock from being punched made him lose all train of thought. No one ever hit him like that before.

"Stay away from me and Popuri Jack." With that Cliff grabbed Popuri by the hand and they walked off in the direction of the Inn, the last thing Jack saw of them was Popuri turning her head back to stare at him as the two of them walked away. Jack just sat there as he felt the pain in his hands and jaw slowly getting worse.

* * *

"I... I just can't believe he would do something like that!" Maria was crying into Gray's shoulder as he just sort of sat there. He was still trying to take in everything she had told him. He couldn't believe that the mayor... was May's father...? He shook his head as he pulled Maria into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry..." She said looking up to him as she took a hand and starting smoothing out his shirt where she had been crying into. "I'm making your shirt all wet." She tried to wipe the tear stains in his shirt out when he grabbed her hand shaking his head again. 

"No.. it's okay." He hugged her closer to him as they just sat in silence for a few moments.

"Gray..?" She pulled away from him and looked towards the door before her eyes took a side glance back at him. "There's something else I haven't told you yet." For some reason Gray felt his stomach do a back flip. "My Dad... um... he.. he.." She turned around and faced Gray looking him in his eyes as she took a deep breath in and tried again. "My Dad doesn't like-"

Suddenly the front door flew open and a drenched looking Mayor Theodore stood in the doorway. Maria scoffed and turned her head away from her father crossing her arms. "What did you do Dad? Run all the way here in the rain?" The man in the doorway took a few steps forward as he started shaking his finger in the direction of his daughter.

"Maria! I told you I don't want you hanging around that boy!" He pointed to Gray with a look of disgust on his face.

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled standing up, Theodore paid him no attention.

"Come home Maria!" He yelled across the room.

"She'll come home when she wants to go home! Who do you think you are barging in here?!" Gray yelled back him, he had no idea what had come over him and cursed himself out in his mind. If only he could yell back at his grandfather like this maybe he would start to treat him better..

"Maria! I'm telling you to come home!" Maria shot her head in the direction of her father as she took a quick glance at Gray.

"You're a horrible person." She said quietly to her father. He bowed his head as Gray and Maria watched him, the only sounds were coming from the rain pouring down outside.

"... Maria... you have to understand that-"

"Don't. Just leave me alone." With that Maria grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him with her as they ran past her father into the rain.

"Maria?! Where are we going?!" Gray tried to yell over the thunder of the rain. Maria pointed in the direction that they were running but Gray still had no idea where they were going. She tugged on his hand and they began to run faster through the rain, only Maria knowing where they were going.

* * *

"ALEX! I'M HERE!" Bob came bursting into his office causing the door to slam against the wall. 

"Who are you?!" Ann screamed clutching to Alex's arm with all her strength. Her eyes were still glazed and unfocused staring off into a random direction.

"Ann? It's me.. Bob." He said taking a few steps over to them.

"Shh! I think she's reliving what happened the night her father died.. or at least what her mind thinks what happened." Alex voice sounded strained as he started to lose all the feeling in his arm from Ann's tight grasp.

* * *

_Ann gasped with horror as she looked closer at the intruder. Suddenly she knew. It was the Harvest Goddess.

* * *

_

"Liz said she was getting out of control again. Everyone in the front room seemed to be freaking out when I ran in too.." Bob said as he knelt down next to Alex and Ann.

"Yeah.." Alex said through a whispered voice as Ann started clutching his arm even tighter. "Joe keeps going in and out of consciousness and Kurt isn't doing too well either. Ever since Katie ran out of here everything has been really.." He gasped as Ann started digging her nails into his arm. "Stressful..." He finished.

Suddenly Ann's breaths quickened as her eyes grew wide.

"You?! But why?! Did you kill my Daddy?"

".. Should we move her to a bed?" Bob asked hesitantly as he stared at her.

* * *

_Tears started to roll down her face as the entity rushed over to her pinning her against the wall by her neck and started shaking her. Ann screamed and gasped for breath.

* * *

_

Alex nodded as he tried to slowly get out of Ann's grasp.

"Bob.. um.. when Liz talked to you. Was Nina with her?" Alex groaned as he started to ease his way out her hands.

Bob put a hand to the back of his neck. "No... she wasn't. Why?" Alex just shook his head while Bob put his hands firmly on Ann shoulders, trying his best to comfort her.

* * *

_She kicked and squirmed trying to get the entity off.

* * *

_

As soon as Alex got out of Ann's grasp she shook and screamed with her arms and legs flying in all different directions. Alex yelled at Bob as he picked her up and started running to the bedroom with her screaming and kicking the whole way.

* * *

Gina had tears in her eyes as she frantically tried to get the cut on Kurt's lower stomach to stop bleeding. 

_If the blood doesn't stop soon, he's going to die!_

She groaned as she continued trying to seal the cut. "Martha! Please come help me! I-I can't do this!" She took a few steps back from the bed shaking her head. She looked down at her hands her eyes widening behind her glasses from all the blood that covered them.

"Gina! You aren't wearing gloves?! Go wash you're hands!" The elderly nurse ran from Joe's side to Kurt's bed to try her luck at sealing the cut. Gina ran to the sink and turned it on. She watched as the rushing water from the faucet cleared the blood off of her hands. Her breaths quickened. She couldn't handle this.

_I can't be a nurse! This is too much!_

She jumped as the door behind her flew open and turned around to see Bob and Alex running in the room with a screaming Ann in Bob's arms. They placed her on the bed as she continued to kick and scream. Gina put her hands over her ears as she backed up into the sink, she couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall down her face.

"We need to tie her down!" Alex yelled as he started rummaging through a drawer on the other side of the room.

"WHAT?!" Bob said as he tried his best to hold down Ann.

"She's a danger to herself like this! It's the only thing we can do!" Alex continued to frantically look through the drawers trying to find what they needed.

"Gina! Don't just stand there! Go help Joe!" Gina shot her head in Martha's direction. The elderly nurse's back was to her and Gina slowly turned her head towards Joe's bed.

_Okay Gina.. Get a hold of yourself... You can do this._

She breathed in slowly as she wiped her face from her tears before running to Joe's side. Dia was sitting in the corner of the room watching them all work. A small smile forming on her lips. She got up and walked out of the room into the lobby and grabbed her hooded coat. Draping the hood over her head she opened the door and stared out at the rain that was falling down. Before she walked out into the rain she turned her head back into the direction of the room everyone was frantically running around in.

"Choose Katie."

* * *

End of Episode 27

* * *


	29. Episdoe 28: Jill

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon!

AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm really, really naughty for not updating and I'm so sorry. I guess I'll stop talking now though and let you read this chapter! I hope you like it :)

* * *

Tales of the Village People

Episode 28--- Jill

* * *

"No.. not you.. I can't.." Ray watched as Katie dropped down to her knees letting the rock fall from her hand. "Ray..." Ray felt fear forming in his stomach as he awkwardly ran and knelt down next her.

"Katie, what's wrong?" She let him take her into an embrace as she let the tears roll down her face. "Katie? Talk to me.." She looked up at him to find herself staring into his concerned gaze and she could feel herself shattering into a million pieces.

"Kill me..." Ray shook her off him and held her tightly by the shoulders.

"Why are you saying that? I'm not going to kill you!" He could feel her tense as she looked away from him. Letting go of her he watched as she turned her head back in his direction, their eyes locking onto each others. "Why would you want to die?" Ray's voice was barely audible over the rain that continued to pour down on them.

"Because... everything's my fault.." Ray could feel his stomach churning inside hearing her voice crack as she hid her face into her hands. "I don't want to see them die!" She stood staring up into the sky, letting the rain wash her face of all her tears.

"Katie, what are you talking about?" Her head shot in his direction narrowing her eyes as she glared at him.

"I won't see them die!" She ran past him straying off the mountain trail running in between all the bushes and trees heading in only one direction.

"Katie!" Ray ran after her as his stomach did back flips, this could not end well. "Katie, Katie wait!" He ran as fast as he could ducking under tree branches and swatting at the bushes that kept sticking him making him wince in pain. "Katie!" He couldn't hear anything except for the rain falling down on top of him with the cracking sounds of leaves and branches he broke in his path. "Katie! Katie, where are you?!" He just kept running and running taking turns here and there hoping he would spot her. He knew he was getting lost but he had to find her. "KATIE!" Everywhere he looked he just saw more trees with darkness creeping around them, everything looked the same. "I'm going in circles.." He gasped as he looked around trying to see something, anything that wasn't a tree or bush. "Ugh.." He fell face forward into the ground feeling the side of his face burn in pain. He slowly tried to sit up when he suddenly felt something forcefully push him back down.

"Just where do you think you're going? Hey! Look what I found!" Ray turned over and stared up at the small figure that stood in front of him.

"No.." Ray couldn't believe it.

"Ohh, it's a cute one isn't it?" Ray turned his head in the direction that the low raspy voice had come from to see another small figure approaching. It was hard to concentrate on it while it moved, it seemed to just get lost in all the shadows surrounding them.

"She'd like it, wouldn't she?" The low voice of the first figure asked the other one. Ray eyes were wide as he stared at them feeling all the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Imps.." Ray thought as he tried to back away.

"Going so soon?" Ray winced as he felt another imp that had come out of the darkness grab a tight hold on his hair. "The girl was suppose to kill this one, wasn't she?" This voice was different from the others, softer if that was possible. It almost sounded feminine.

"Let me go!" Ray tried to break away from the imps grasp, using all his energy trying his best to force himself out of the imp's hands. Ray winced as he felt himself being pulled up from the ground a few inches by his hair.

"Where do you want to go?" The imp holding onto him asked. The raspy voice floating around his head making him dizzy. Laughter from the other two figures could be heard circling around him as he slowly tried to point in a direction.

"There?" Ray tried to nod as he felt the imp's hold on his hair become stronger. Suddenly he felt himself flying through the air crashing into a tree, the bark scraping his face as he slid down it. High pitched laughter ran through Ray's brain as he felt a searing pain developing in his head, then stomping, louder and louder until he felt a hold on his hair again pulling him up to face the rough skinned face of the imp who threw him. "Having fun? Where would you like to go now?" Before Ray could even process what the imp had said he felt himself being thrown through the air again landing hard on a rock penetrating his shirt piercing his shoulder. He called out in pain as he felt himself being pulled up again by a rough hand.

"Hey! I found this one! You don't get to have all the fun with him!" The imp shook him from side to side as he yelled at the other one. Back and forth, back and forth Ray could hardly even understand what they three imps started yelling at each other. Before he knew it they all had a hold on him, pulling at him, scratching him with their nails and skin that felt like bark.

"Drop him." Ray groaned being suddenly dropped to the ground with a hard thud. "He is supposed to be with the girl."

"Sorry Miss, we just found him laying here!"

"We didn't know that he was supposed to be with the girl!"

"We didn't mean to interrupt your plans!"

Opening his eyes, Ray squinted up at the four figures. Watching the imps jump around the cloaked one in the middle yelling out explanations about what they were doing.

"That's enough. Go back to the lake, I'll be there later tonight if all goes right." Ray tried to identify the person in the cloak craning his neck up to get a better look. It was impossible though with the rain blurring his vision with the rushing pain swarming through his head.

"Yes.." Gaping, he saw the imps vanish into the shadows leaving no trace of their existence behind. The cloaked figure looked up and Ray gaze got lost in a trance of viridian eyes.

"You're supposed to be with Katie." With a rush Ray felt himself flying through the air for what felt like the millionth time tonight, this time was different though. He was practically flying through the woods turning here and there, before he finally got pushed through a bush causing leaving to fly everywhere around him as he landed on the ground. Moaning he looked ahead of him to see he was at the top of the mountain, the cliff's tempting drop only a few yards away in front of him. What he was staring at wasn't the edge of the Cliff though, it was the girl only inches from falling off it.

He groaned trying to lift himself up off the ground. "Katie..."

* * *

The rain was starting to calm down to just a drizzle as Maria and Gray came up the pathway. They looked tired from running for so long and were now sluggishly walking through the cold weather. Pulling his hands inside the sleeves of his shirt Gray crossed his arms hugging them to himself tightly, he hated being cold.

"Maria, can you tell me where we're going now?" He shivered watching his breath turn into a fog in front of him.

"It's just a little bit farther up this hill." She was walking a few paces ahead of him not seeming to be bothered by the cold at all. He sighed as he continued to follow her up the pathway that was conveniently only 'a little bit farther' every time he questioned her. "There." He looked up to see her pointing to a spring just a little off the side of the trail. Gray followed her off the trail and stood in front of it peering down into the water.

"Is this the-"

"The Harvest Goddess Spring? Yes.. it is." Maria finished for him as she knelt down to get a better look into the water.

"Why are we here?" Gray asked, wondering why he followed her now. He was cold and he came all this way with her to look at a spring? She picked up a flower next to her twirling it between her fingers.

"This is where I used to go when I was little. When I got upset... you know? I used to make a wish to be happy." Gray watched as she continued twirling the flower between her fingers as she gazed into the spring. "But.. I don't know Gray. Don't you feel that tugging feeling that just makes you feel like you should be here right now?"

"Like something's just wrong?" Maria and Gray both snapped their heads in the direction of the new voice. They turned to see Nina sitting a few feet away from them with her cotton candy pink hair soaked to the side of her face. How long had she been sitting there? Why didn't they notice her?

"Yeah.." Maria agreed with her. Gray shook his head, he didn't feel anything.

* * *

Jack took in a deep breath as he walked onto his old farm. He's only been gone a short while but already the fields were overbearing with weeds. The old fence of his pasture was just barely visible through the thick pack of plants covering his old field. The night he had found May's body instantly flashed through his mind and he shook his head.

_Why did you have to see that May? Why? I never wanted you to get hurt.._

"Can I help you?" Breaking his gaze from the pasture he turned to find a pretty blonde girl standing in front of him. She wore blue overalls similar to his and stood with her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side.

"Who are you?!" Jack blurted out raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Who are_ you_? You're the one who just barged right into my farm." She glared at him as she used her arm show she was talking about the land they were standing on.

"You bought the farm? When?" Jack couldn't believe it. Already? He hadn't been gone that long and already another owner?

"Who are you?" She said again ignoring his questions.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He put a hand to the back of his head, surprising himself when he let a smile break out across his face. "I'm Jack. This uhh, used to be my farm. I live in The Village now though.." He glanced down at her watching as her expression finally soften, despite what she was wearing Jack felt himself blush and looked down at his shoes to hide it. She was really pretty.

"Oh.. I heard a lot about you. I'm Jill." She smiled causing her Sapphire eyes to light up as she put out a hand and Jack shook it.

"Sorry I just walked right in. I didn't know someone already bought this place." He felt his hands going towards his hat as he nervously started adjusting it.

"That's alright. Why are you here though? Any reason in particular?" Jack blinked and he could suddenly see May's face smiling in front of him and quickly started to shake his head trying to get the image out of his mind.

"I'm just passing through actually. Shorter this way to the Wit- uhh, I mean the Spring." Jill gave him a confused look raises both her eyebrows at him. "The Spring. I just felt like going there because.." She continued to stare at him and Jack started walking to the farm's exit. "I'll see you later!" He yelled a little more enthusiastic then he'd like to. He waved and turned around running out of there before Jill even had a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

End of Chapter 28

* * *


End file.
